Three Kings of Legends
by DisneychannelWriter207
Summary: The box opened and Boz smiled when he saw what was lying in there. A Do-Over watch. Only much powerful than the one Brady once found. Think about a time, and you would end up at the beginning of the day, and could live a life without anyone knowing it is actually you... Brakayla, Boombecca
1. Prologue

**Three Kings of Legends**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings.**

* * *

Boz watched how Rebecca and Boomer shared a kiss. He smiled seeing them all living happily ever after. They were now almost five years after the defeat of Kaita. Lanny didn't return to Lanada, strangely enough, but stayed at Kinkow in the palace instead. He seemed even nicer than he was before, but he sometimes still had the strange need to talk to a monster he called 'Yamakoshi'. Mikayla found someone to be happy with on the island, and while he was the owner of a weapon-store, she still worked for the kings as their advisor. Mason didn't retire, but he trusted the kings to Mikayla. He jumped in every week to see if she was alright, and to check if the kings didn't do anything stupid. And Boomer? When Rebecca chose to stay at Kinkow, Boomer proposed to Rebecca two years ago, they married and Rebecca now was expecting twins.

Boz hadn't changed a bit after Kaita.

Yes, he has changed – he was calmer, his ape-side didn't show up for a long time, and was still a co-king. He knew that would end when Rebecca gives birth to her children and Boomer becomes full king, but until then, he still enjoyed being king.

He sometimes wondered how his triplet brother, Brady, got through is time on Kinkow. He heard from Rebecca and Boomer that he was pretty cool, Mason described him as the boy from who he thought was one of the kings of legends, Lanny said he didn't like the black-haired boy at all and when Boz begins over Brady whenever Mikayla is around, she goes completely lost. He tries not to talk about him with her around, but since Boomer told Boz that Brady was crushing on Mikayla, he felt like she had to know him best.

He stood up, and walked to a place that once was called the 'Dark Side'. There still lived some creatures, and the different Tribes of Kinkow (with exception of the Tarantula people), but it was completely safe to wander around there. He was on his way to Mount Spew. He went that way more often, and this time not to try and roast some toast, like he and Boomer tried once. He went searching for something Mikayla had hidden, for their sakes. But Boz knew about it, and where she had hidden it. Never had any intention to use it.

There it was! Boz walked up to the locked box. He pulled a key out of his shirt and looked at it. And old key, and old lock. And it fitted! With a soft click, the box opened and Boz smiled when he saw what was lying in there.

A Do-Over watch. Only much powerful than the one Brady once found. Think about a time, and you would end up at the beginning of the day, and could live a life without anyone knowing it is actually you. A bit like a Time-Turner from the Harry Potter series. He took the Do-Over in his hand, and studied it. Looked the same like the one his triplet-brothers found.

For now, he put it back in its box, and checked the backpack he had hidden there. Everything was there. Notes from Mikayla, Mason and Lanny about them, though Lanny's were always critic and skulls with the Kings' names noted next to it. A lot of stuff he found in Vault 14 after getting the code out of Boomer. And the picture of him and Boomer posing for Kinkow's paparazzi, also known as Candis.

"I'm sorry, guys," he whispered in the direction of the palace, before taking the Do-over in his hands. If he did this, he had to relive eight years of his life, of which three years with both his triplet-brothers and the Dark Side. Yes, he would do it. By the way, he couldn't do anything wrong, right? Just spending eight more years with both his brothers, who weren't allowed to know who he was, and wouldn't because of the eight-year-gap…

"Do over." Boz said with a clear voice and the next moment, he was gone.

Away to the past, to the place where their story would begin…

* * *

**Hey everyone! I wanted to do this since a long time. My idea: Boz is returning to eight years ago, when Brady and Boomer come to Kinkow and meet everyone for the first time, and Boz will be with them with his knowledge of the past. Please tell me if this sucks or is good, but please be nice on me - I'm new to this site and this is my first fanfic ever. R&R**

**-Writer207**


	2. Return of the Kings pt 1

**Thanks for the support, everyone! I didn't think this would be worth writing. The chapter titles will be like the episode they're named after, and it will all be from Boz' point of view. I'm not going to rewrite the whole episodes, just the parts were Boz interferes, 'cause I hope we all have seen each and every single episode.**

_Kaitie787: Thanks, and here it is :)_

_Dog Lover234: thanks, I'm doing my best for it_

_XII: Thanks and here it is :)_

_DisneyChannelLover: you don't have to wait for this one anymore :)_

_Guest: oops, didn't think of that… I changed it, thanks for noticing_

_Nicolive: Off course I keep going, 'till the end of season 3_

_Codex: I will…_

_IX: I know they wouldn't, but they will get the throne eventually_

_Guest 2: Second to notice, I've double-checked and I … it_

_Guest 3: Didn't know that until now… thanks!_

**I do not own Pair of Kings.**** Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Suddenly, Boz stood all dressed in front of the palace. He still had his backpack and the Do Over watch, luckily. And he was right on time to see how the doors opened and the 'twins' saw their palace for the first time.

"Dude, goose bumps are back," he could hear Brady say.

"No, that's just a rash from the jungle," Boomer responded. Not the thing Brady was expecting to hear.

"I have a castle! Don't ruin this for me." Boz smiled when Brady said that. It was the first time he heard, or even saw his second triplet brother. He imagined Brady to be different from the boy that was happy to have 'his castle', but it was his brother, they were related, if he liked it or not. Boz decided it was time to have a little chat with the boys.

When he entered the palace, he could see Brady and Boomer were fighting over the throne. Yep, Boomer was better in fighting over three years. Still, he won and Brady was forced to sit into a beach chair. It didn't say much about Brady's personality, except maybe that Brady would loose multiple times, and would need Boomer's help a lot.

"It's good to be king!" Boomer said, "always knew in my heart I was born to be a king!" Boz smiled. Typical Boomer.

"Boomer, I've known you my whole life and not once I've heard you say you were born to be a king," Brady said. Boomer pointed at his heart.

"I said: in my heart. Do I need to shout down from my mighty throne so you can hear me?" Alright, if he wanted to befriend the eight-year-younger versions of his brothers, he had to get into action now.

"Hey guys," Boz said, looking at his brothers, "I heard the news you were coming to this island, and guess what? I want to be your friend." Silence. They were thinking about what the random stranger with the red hair just said to them, mighty kings of Kinkow.

"Alright, but first you gotta pass the test." Boomer said. Before they even asked anything, Boz began to talk.

"I'm Boz, I'm 24 years old, my favorite instrument is the guitar though I don't play it, I absolutely love bananas, my favorite singer is Beyoncé, and jokes are awesome." He didn't mention he was raised by apes. He wouldn't – in two years, they would meet another Boz who was raised by apes until the king and Queen of Mindu found him.

"Congratulations, you're our new friend!" Brady said, and Boz smiled. That was easy. But yeah, it were the kings. They were just easy. In some ways they were… Boz was just about to say something, when Brady noticed something else.

"Yo, boomer, nine o'clock!" The triplets looked and saw Mikayla coming up. They didn't knew her yet, and Boz was wondering how they would react on her. After all, it was the first time they met Mikayla.

"Looks like hotties roam free, too," Boomer said. Boz looked at Boomer with disgust. Seemed like the younger Boomer did like Mikayla. It's odd he hadn't heard Brady saying anything about her. Mason came standing there (after Boz explained being their new friend, so he wouldn't suspect anything when Boz was around) and was looking at the new kings.

"That's my daughter, Mikayla." Boz couldn't help but grin – the looks on their faces were priceless! As if Mason said she was an alien.

"Before you meet her, may I suggest a weapon inspection?" Mason pulled out his machete, and the blade was almost under Boomer and Brady's noses. Boz was glad he didn't sit where they sat now. Boz wasn't the one to be lurking at his daughter.

"You are looking at 36 inches of cold hard steel forth from the fires of Mt. Don't-Touch-My-Daughter!" Boz didn't know Mason was so… protective over Mikayla, and especially her boyfriends. Guess he didn't knew the sasquatch that good.

"He's why I had to go to prom with a zebra." Mikayla had never told them that story! Boz got the feeling he's going to learn more from them that was good for him. But he didn't care – this was his choice, there was no turning back. Brady gaped at Mikayla.

"It's an honor to meet you, my kings." Brady choose that moment to crack through his chair. He looked very stupid now.

"Listen, I'm Boomer," he said.

"I'm Boz, the brand new friend of the kings and allowed to be here," Boz said, before she was going to ask some questions. Maybe later, he could get his own room in this awesome palace. Not in the sleeping room, but still in the castle.

"And I'm Brady. You're hot." That sounded more like the Brady Boomer told Boz about.

"I'm sorry, he says really stupid things when he's nervous," Boomer said, helping his 'twin' up. Brady was still stuck in the beach chair.

"Not nervous," Brady looked at Mikayla and got, again, nervous instantly, "will you marry me?" Boz grinned with this reaction. So Brady was – is! – in love with Mikayla. He didn't think he would propose after knowing for less than a minute. The rest was probably getting boring, so Boz already went to the King's room. Because nothing exciting would happen there, except mabe that Mikayla shows she's a lot stronger than the two.

* * *

Boz walked all the way up the stairs, and heard someone shouting things. it came from the king's room. He opened the door, and saw Lanny and that monster in its bowl almost standing at the balcony. He was way shorter than Boz remembered. The monster hasn't changed. Boz jumped behind the pool table. Lanny didn't know he was there, and that was good – now he could listen to his cousin's private thoughts.

"…should be my room! I was supposed to be king! Now I have nothing…" he sounded very sad. Boz was about to speak, until he heard the monster.

"What am I? Tramped fish liver?" Boz can talk to apes, we know – in the battle against Kaita, he could communicate with the razorhawk. Off course he could understand what Lanny's monster (that should be a fish) said.

"A talking fish! Whoop-di-doo!" Lanny said sarcastically.

"An evil talking fish, that will make you king," the monster said _what?_ "If you keep coming with those fish-flakes." The 'fish' ate fish-flakes? Boz thought it ate people, depending on the words that came out of its mouth. Mostly comments of how stupid the kings (and Lanny) are.

"…and this is your room – the highest and safest place in the castle!" Mikayla said, leading Brady and Boomer into the room.

"Oh, there you are, Boz, we thought we'd lost you," Boomer said, helping Boz up. Lanny watched the monkey boy suspiciously. Has he heard anything? And if so, is he able to shut his mouth about what was said and would he think he was crazy ('cause only Lanny could understand what Yamakoshi said until Boz arrived)?

"It's beautiful, just like…" Boz would've bet Brady was thinking _your eyes_ or _your hair_, "… this pool table. What is it made of?" Mikayla didn't hesitate a moment.

"My dad made it from the bones of the boys who asked me out." It didn't seem to scare Brady. If they were a bit alike, Brady should be scared inside. Boz was – he didn't know if it was true or if she lied.

"Check it out, Brady, we have a hobbit!" Boomer said, and pointed to Lanny. With that height, he could easily be a hobbit. The mean one, who tried to bring his cousins down so he could rule the island. "Greetings, take us to your Shire."

"I'm not a hobbit! I'm your cousin." Lanny said. The first things he'd ever said to his brothers. Boz could still remember the first time he met Lanny – he was mad because a new king arrived at Kinkow, which made it more impossible to get the throne.

"Lanny was next in line to be king" Mikayla informed them, "but since you two were here, he's just Lanny: king of nothing." Lanny didn't look happy. More a mix of sad and angry.

"King of Lanada he shall be," Boz murmured. Lanny only had to wait two more years before he'd get an 'island'. But Boomer, this time's Boz and Lanny himself didn't know this yet, so he didn't bring up that topic.

"Wow! A pool table _and_ a new cousin? You know, you go through life not having a lot of family, thinking in yourself maybe somewhere out there… I have a pool table!" that was not what Boz had expected to hear. They loved their cousin, but apparently, they loved their newest toy more.

"It's all too much! Have you been looking for us too?" Boomer petted the pool table, as if it was their child. It was complete when Brady decided to hug the pool table. Boz decided to go sit down behind the pool table again this was gonna take a while.

However, Lanny's fish snapped him out of thoughts. Boomer, Brady and Mikayla already left the room – it was now only him, Lanny and the 'fish'.

"Those bumbling bipeds must not live!" the monster said. Did he mean his brothers? Because, if he was, he might wanna throw him in the ocean, or at least cook it.

"Don't worry. It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel." This disturbed Yamakoshi. Boz had to do something – Lanny should kill them, if it were for the fish! He had to go quickly, tell them Lanny's fish was evil!

This stopped Boz. It probably made him look stupid if he told them he could talk to animals. No. he had to stop Lanny. He'd make all of Lanny's traps useless, and would protect the kings. If Lanny wanted to kill the kings, he had to kill King Boz of Mindu as well!

* * *

Lanny was busy finishing his trap. Couldn't be any simpler! Just one last check couldn't hurt anyone.

"Cupcakes here, chandelier there, kings splatter everywhere." The kings came in, and Lanny hid in a small corridor. Boz had been hiding behind the bench the whole time. This was the very beginning of Lanny trying to kill the kings. There was only one thing to do to save his brothers – making it don't fall. So he had to climb the wall, and climb the ceiling to reach the chandelier at least.

Boz gulped while he climbed the wall. He'd climbed onto the ceiling in this room once before, and he ended with his back on the couch. This time, he had to do better. For his brothers' sake. Nobody saw he slowly climbed up on the wall, and carefully made his way to the chandelier. With one hand, he grabbed the rope that held it up. Right on time!

You should see Lanny's face when he realized this new boy, Boz, could climb like an ape and held the chandelier high until the kings left the room. When they were out of sight, Lanny came out of the corridor and went standing under Boz.

"Really?" Lanny asked angrily, looking up at him. Boz let go on the rope, and the chandelier fell – it almost hit Lanny.

Oops.

"I know what you're planning, Lanny!" Boz said, climbing down to face his younger cousin, "I know you want to be king, and that you would do anything to actually be king. But I have some things to tell you: you can't fool me now, and I will guard the kings. You'll have to hide, to prepare, because I will stop it before you even thought about it. I know every single move you'll make. Don't you ever try and team up with mermaids, or mummies, or whatever! I'll be there to know what you'll do, and if you do, I know I'm right."

"What are you talking about?" Lanny tried, but Boz didn't fall for it (anymore).

"I'm talking about your growing habit to try and kill the kings – you can't fool me anymore, and over the following years, you've tried a lot – and I know exactly what! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go. Badly." Boz left, peed, and hoped he scared Lanny. He could report it to his little monster. He'd better do that - maybe the fish would make better plans, expecting the red-haired monkey boy who had to succeed each time Lanny tried to kill or at least hurt them badly.

So he could change the fact the kings would be safe over the three years.


	3. Return of the Kings pt 2

**Return of the Kings pt. 2 = Longest chapter yet! I am lucky to have this episode downloaded (from somewhere, I forgot) and some others, and I hope I still can remember everything that happened from other. Where I live, it's synchronized (used a voice actor) and they haven't aired any episode of season 3 yet, or "the evil king", or some episodes of season 2 for that matter.**

_XII:__ I laughed all the way when I wrote it. I do my best for it, but they mightn't come in the same order… :)_

_Dog Lover234:__ That was my sister's idea, actually; she realized Boz could've stopped the chandelier from falling and protected the kings all along – she's my beta reader and gives me ideas. And here is the next update! :)_

_Codex:__ thank you!_

**As always, I don't own Pair of Kings.**** Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

It was the time for the coronation. Everyone was dressed at their best, and the man just 'drank' whatever was in that bowl and spitted it over Brady and Boomer. Boz loved the fact he didn't have to stand where they stood. Mindu has a whole different coronation ceremony, and Kinkow's was weirder than Mindu's.

"Okay, we got wild when we made you smell your feet, but this is just wrong!" Boomer exclaimed, and Boz grinned. He shot a suspicious look at Lanny ("That should be me drenched in sacred spit!") before fixing his eyes on the ceremony again. Nothing to worry about. Not yet.

But it's Boomer, and Brady didn't seem that smart too, so they were asking for something to go wrong. It started when the guards had to smack their backs with palm leaves when Brady was using the Impapa (*) as a baseball bat.

"…and now, to get the blessing of the island, you must kiss the belly of Chiki Kiki (**)." Mason said. According to the looks on their faces, they didn't know Mason meant the statue with the ruby. Even Boz knew that when they mentioned it.

"…not kissing any strange girl's belly," Brady said. Maybe not because he only wanted to kiss Mikayla's belly, cheek and if she accepted it, mouth, but for now – no kissy for Brady. Boomer thought it was Mikayla – so sad! They had to learn a lot, and read the Great Book. If they ever choose to read it.

Boomer was the first to kiss it. Brady didn't want to make the ruby 'sick', simply using it as excuse for not kissing it, but the plans changed when Mason lifted him and made him kiss the belly. The people cheered (except for Lanny) for their new kings, who had much to learn and had yet to make some very big faults before learning that it's useful to listen to Mason sometimes.

Boz shot a suspicious look at Lanny when he screamed "Off with their heads!" and just the second after, "Who said that?". If the 'twins' only knew Lanny was evil. But it took Boz four years to learn Lanny was evil, so even when they said it in his face, they wouldn't believe him.

The good thing is, they once will know he's evil, it will only take some time.

And then, the two saw the King Cruiser. Now Boz was somehow sad he didn't get to ride the cool car! Maybe he could convince his (now eight year younger) brothers if he could borrow it sometimes. Boomer got behind the wheel with a trick, and Brady sat at his other side. Mason told them to drive off to the village, which they were just about to do, when the radio started.

"Do you hear that?" Boomer said.

"Dude, it's a Waka Waka bug, get us outta here!" Brady said, as Boomer attempted to drive forward. He drove backwards instead, and crashed right into Chiki Kiki. The people gasped as they witnessed what happened, Boz inclusive. Though he knew something was about to happen, he wouldn't 've guessed it should be with Chiki Kiki! Boomer better should take some serious driving lessons.

Boz ran to them, and heard the sound. That wasn't a Waka Waka! He pressed onto one simple button, and the sound disappeared.

"Yeah, better be careful next time!" he said before stepping backwards, giving place to the kings so they could get out of the Cruiser.

"It was, eh, just the radio!" Brady said. _As if that wasn't clear, I just pressed the button!_ Boz thought. Brady wasn't that smart, was he?

"See, we wouldn't do anything to harm Chiki Kiki!" Boomer said. See? That is the brother he knew, only eight years younger and not hanging around Rebecca all the time which made him feel lonely because everybody seemed fine finding a partner except of him. Not that he didn't care, but some people just wanted to spend time with their family!

They petted the belly, and the ruby flew out of it. Oh no! Boz ran toward it and tried to grab it, because everyone else was just staring at the ruby, but failed. He touched it with some of his fingers, but couldn't get a grip on it properly. It broke just before the shaman's feet, as the people gasped once more. The ground started to tremble and smoke appeared from the top of Mt. Spew.

"Run fo your lifes!" Lanny screamed and flew away.

"For this once, I agree!" Boz said, following Lanny wherever he was running to. This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening! There was no smoke in Mt. Spew, the ruby still was in Chiki Kiki and- oh, who am I kidding, this is probably the end of Kinkow.

Boz never knew the two could mess things up so bad in only two days.

* * *

Everyone was busy with their own jobs. Mikayla was packing all of their gold. They didn't see Mason anywhere, but Boz hoped he was planning something. Boz himself was walking through the room like crazy, trying to find a solution to this problem.

Man, where's Mason when you need him!?

"Not to be disrespectful, but could you do something? You woke up the volcano!" Mikayla said to the three of them, bringing Boz out of his thoughts.

"That's why I'm waiting 'till it goes back to sleep!" Boomer said, taking another bite from his sandwich, and Boz rolled his eyes. He thought Boomer should be a bit braver, because he was younger back now. **(A/N you know what I mean)** Apparently not. Now he hoped Brady would do something.,except for telling Mikayla he didn't read the book. She wasn't that happy – not at all! – and Boz took a step back. He didn't want to stay close at her when she was mad. And she became madder when Brady asked when the second throne was going to arrive on Kinkow.

"C'mon Mikayla, we can still safe the island! I know they'll come up with something to calm down Spew, and I just arrived, and I don't want it to be over yet, because he—" Boz pointed at Brady, "has only to last two more years before someone arrives and takes his place, and I don't want this island to messed up already!" They looked at Boz as if he just went crazy. In fact, he just got crazy because he shouldn't be able to do what he came for, and the island had to exist for at least eight more years!

"Were you pointing at me, or—" Boomer asked. He was standing next to Brady when Boz had this outburst, and they were unsure who Boz meant. Knowing he wasn't allowed to say anything about the future, he didn't respond on Boomer's question.

"I mean, c'mon, at least Mason 'll know what to do! He's Mason! Always got a plan, right?" Boz said, hoping one of his three friends would agree with him. Just then, Mason ran up to them, valise in his hand.

"I don't know what to do! Grab some of the gold and run!" Mason screamed, running away instantly. Boz began to grow nervous as Mason left. He hoped that, from all people, Mason should be the one not to give up on Kinkow. He was wrong. He's terribly wrong with the personalities of all of his friends – except for Lanny, who hasn't changed a thing since Boz arrived.

"Not what I was expecting, but I'm sure he has a plan! Has he?" Boz wasn't quite sure about himself anymore. It felt just like he stepped right into a whole new world when he left the future/past for the past/present.

"Was that the big bad mummy-killer crying?" Boomer said, watching Mason leave. Man, this was all messed up!

"Now you believe me!?" Mikayla exclaimed. Brady was trying to get a hug from her, but she pushed him back into Boomer's arms, saying she had to build rafts. Boz watched her leave. This was bad! But now she's gone, he could _finally_ talk Brady and Boomer into saving Kinkow.

"Guys, you can't give up now! I… let me tell you a story about how I got here, six years ago. It seemed fine all then, five years ago Kaita defeated and guess what? My best friend married his tarantula-girlfriend and lived happily ever after! The friend of my friend owns a weapon store and her father works for the kings part-time now. I just ran into the forest for like fi—you're not even listening, are you?"

"Boom, do you think what I'm thinking?"

"That there's no lava in Chicago?"

"And people say were not twins!" Boz wanted to shout something now. _Because you are not twins, you are triplets. With me!_ As the ground trembled once more, Boomer and Brady ran to their room. noticing he hadn't seen Lanny since the volcano woke up, Boz wouldn't stop searching for him.

If he only didn't do anything to Brady and Boomer…

* * *

Boz walked right into the last room he had to search for his eight-year-younger triplet-brothers who don't know anything about him being their brother from the future and which they will never know. He heard Lanny's voice and hid behind the door – like Lanny used to do, according to Boomer.

"…side to side instead of circles." Was he again talking to the creature he called a fish?

"Like I care about swimming!" Yamakoshi exclaimed.

"Like you care about anything," Boz murmured. He's had a lot of experience with the monster. Mikayla ran into the room, and Boz thought this was the right time to jump in.

"Lanny, have you seen the kings, we have to leave!" She said.

"Yeah Lanny! Have you seen them or, sent them away, for that matter." Boz added, getting weird looks from both Mikayla and Lanny. And one of the two looks as fake.

"I didn't do anything, and last time I saw them, they were running to the Dark Side, screaming like babies." Lanny said. Boz could hear the joy in his cousins voice.

"That doesn't make any sense." Mikayla said.

"Why would they ever leave?" Boz said, "Boomer looks and sounds like an old friend of mine, and he would never be the one to run away screaming. Or at least, when he gets older he wouldn't." He didn't receive odd looks this time, because the two were ignoring him completely. Lanny answered his question, though.

"There are lots of reasons: they're cowards, they're losers, I made a list if you wanna see it!" He was actually enjoying the fact he lead his family right into the arms of death. Boz was sick of that!

"Don't bother taking it. I already read it. Trice, actually!" Boz commended. One of the notes he stole from Lanny, was that list – some reasons were actually funny! And some were so not true! But what did he knew about it, huh? He was just the lesser king, who didn't knew what exactly happened in their two years on Kinkow before he came! Because of this thoughts, he missed out half of the next part of Mikayla and Lanny's conversation.

"…replacing the kings," Lanny said, filling Boz with anger, "Gather the people in twenty minutes. _That _will be the right time." Mikayla left, to gather the people, but Boz stayed.

"I don't know what you did to them, or where you sent them, but I will find them. Got something to say?"

"Why don't you go and help Mikayla?" Of all things, did he really had to say that!? Wow!

"I won't because you are evil, and I'll go and find the kings. I think they're with the tarantulas by now, and don't bother coming after me. I can take care of myself and unlike the kings, I know my way there! So you better watch out." With that, Boz strode out of the room, running to the forest instantly.

Oh, if he only wasn't too late!

* * *

"Brady! Boomer! if everything's okay, scream or say something so I can hear you!" Boz shouted, running randomly through the jungle.

"Boomer," he said, getting a bit irritated, "if you fell off a cliff again, I won't be climbing you up again! Seriously, you have to learn how to climb!" He wandered through the forest for quite some time, and hoped Lanny wasn't king yet. He walked a long time, until he found something. he ducked to take it, and recognized it as the map Lanny planned on giving them to lead them to the tarantulas…

What if that just was a trick?

Boz smelled at the map, but coughed immediately. God, that didn't smell great!

"Yep, definitely Boomer!" he exclaimed. When his smell worked again, he smelled again, more careful this time, and got their scent. Perfect! now he could follow them. One of the great advantages of being raised by apes. There was only one problem: there were to directions to go to, and that was north or south.

"Think, Boz! Er… castle in the south, so they went north." He followed their scent, coming closer and closer to the tarantula-territory. He found their torturing-construction, but they weren't there. And there still was a trail to follow. So Boz followed the trail. And it 'ended' at some quicksand.

"Oh no! did they threw you in the quicksand? Wait, I'm coming!" But Boz could himself before he made the possibly most stupid move of his life: jumping in the quicksand would kill him if he couldn't go out, which was the cause 99,99% of the times he had to be pulled out of it by Boomer, Mikayla or Mason – Lanny would've made him move so he could sink faster. And Boomer would've said his little cousin was just confused.

It began to sink in by Boz – they didn't make it out. the Tarantulas weren't the kind to pull you out of the quicksand, or to be friendly, unless you had the bat-medallion. But, of course, Mikayla should be smart enough not to tell his brothers where the vault was until they found out by spying on her for at least three months.

He walked away, with the thought he'd failed the first day he arrived there, completely forgetting he only knew Boomer and that Brady probably the only one was to die. Or at least, disappear in thin air. Or just go back to home. Anyways, they were gone, he wasn't( fast enough, and it might be better to return back to the castle, get his stuff and disappear in the jungle – until the years were done, and the other version of himself disappeared in the past to change what he'd done.

But Boz, unbeknownst to himself, went down the way to the ruby. Just to get it, bring it to Mason, and to leave the island for Kipi Kipi or Sununu… with all these emotions, he couldn't smell his brothers' scent, and didn't notice he went down the same way as that scent.

When he finally reached the tunnel, he briefly saw how the two kings went in, dressed like a tarantula, of which many stood at the entrance. Maybe they actually had the bat-medallion. Mikayla was going to be very upset if she knew.

Then, the sound of the booby-traps. Boz just stood at the entrance, not daring to look in when the sounds faded. The tarantula people just stood in silence, looking inside the tunnel. What if they were hit, and badly injured? What if Brady got killed (since he only knew Boomer all those years, so he surely stayed alive)? What if the ruby in there was destroyed as well? What if, what if…

He got slightly desperate and looked in the tunnel. They stood there, at the other side. They were alright. They made it. and Brady had the other ruby in his hand. Now Boz thought about it, the giant volcano, known as Mt. Spew, already stopped trembling. It was okay.

"Guys, you okay? Are you fine?" he shouted in the tunnel after. If something actually _was_ wrong with them physically, he knew who to blame.

"Boz? You followed us all the way here?" Boomer shouted back at him.

"Yes! I didn't believe it when Lanny said you were about to throw yourself in Mt. Spew as sacrifice, and claimed he'd be king," Boz said. Still, the two kings didn't believe Boz – because sweet Lanny wouldn't say something like that because they're the cousins he never had. _More like the cousins he never wanted,_ Boz thought bitterly.

The 'twins', assuming the cave-tunnel was safe, strode back out. Halfway there, Brady stumbled, causing the ruby to fly out if his hand in the air, to the ground. No, that was not going to happen as long as Boz was there! He fastly ran towards the ruby and caught it. Right on time! That one almost shattered in a thousand pieces like the one Brady and Boomer destroyed.

"Nice catch, dude!" Brady said.

"Oh, it was nothing. And you better help your brother up, I think he stumbled just like you." Boz said, making Brady realize Boomer was still lying on the ground. The fog made it almost impossible to find his brother, but eventually they had found him and made their way back to the castle.

Boy, how could their first adventure be over already?

* * *

They almost were back at the castle. Boz could already hear Lanny's voice punish the citizens who hadn't done anything to him. He was such a horrible person, how could it be they hadn't noticed their cousin was a liar and very evil!

"Yo Lanny, what's going on?" Boomer asked. It was weird, seeing Lanny there with a crown on his head, people kneeling all over the places, as if they knew their kings were coming back. Oh, if they knew what Lanny had said about them…

"Who dares to speak up to me without saying 'King'!?" he said calmly, but that expression faded away as fast as he saw his two cousins and their best friend standing there.

"Quite a shock, isn't it?" Boz said. He could've just shut up, but he didn't! it showed the little devil he has saved both his eight-year-younger brothers from the evil. Though all he actually had done is catch the second ruby, it was good to show Lanny what he was made of. But not too much, it should work in his disadvantage if Lanny knew about his ape-side. If he told the kings, no problem! Lanny, Mason and Mikayla probably wouldn't believe them.

"You guys are alive!" Lanny exclaimed. It really was a shock. He shouted then: "I mean: the Kings are alive!" so they wouldn't suspect anything. Well, only one suspected something: Boz! But that was quite an idiot for someone of his age, so little did he worry.

Boz smiled and rolled his eyes when Brady said that he and his brother found the ruby. They 'forgot' to say Boz saved it from breaking, but he kept his mouth shut. This was a moment for his brothers, not for him. They even said they understood they messed up after being their king for half a day. Maybe there actually is a brain in there, but still was Boz not sure about that.

"Boomer, Brady," Mason began, "you may not be what we expected, but you were born to be kings. Obviously you're brave, and not everyone would give up their birthright for the good the kingdom."

"I may have just arrived," Boz added to Mason's short speech, "and I barely know you guys, but I feel you two are up to something great. I know this sounds crazy, but I already wouldn't know what to do without you guys. And I absolutely love Kinkow, so please stay kings!"

"Thanks Mason, Boz. You may think so, but how about them?" Boomer meant the people. Oh yeah, they were there too! How easy can you forget almost fifty people were listening to all you said? For some moments, everyone was quiet. Until that moment the shaman stood up, and shouted these words that soon everyone shouted. "Long live the kings!"

"I guess they want us, king boomer." Brady said, when Mason was placing the crown on the king's head.

"I guess so, king Brady." The 'twin' took the scepter in their hands, and put it in the air. Everyone cheered and clapped again, Boz inclusive, Lanny exclusive.

Mason mentioned a coronation-party at the beach, and Boz hadn't been to the beach a long time, so he wouldn't say no to that opportunity! So he was on his way to the beach, until…

"Right! Forgot Brady, Boomer and Mikayla!" He ran back to the castle, where he just heard Mikayla's last words.

"… to teach you two how to fight." Good luck, Mikayla, Boz thought as he saw the boys laughed. They surely hadn't seen Mikayla fight before. It would only be a matter of time until she turned head-guard, if she wasn't that already. Then, she did the pineapple-thingy she also showed Boz when he arrived and finally allowed himself to look at her and the two kings looked quite frightened now.

"See you guys on the beach!" she said smiling, walking off to the beach. Boz followed her closely.

"So, Mikayla, how do you think they'll do it? Trust me, I won't tell them." Boz surely wouldn't tell them, she had to say it herself. Mikayla shrugged.

"I don't know, but maybe they will be great leaders." Boz grinned when Mikayla said this. Just the right thing she thought about them, but only would confess in the very end.

"I can do nothing but agree." Boz said with a smile, and the two were heading off to the beach, closely followed by the two brand new kings and Mason. Boz took a note of his pocket, unseen by everyone but him, and read what was on it. he sighed, put it away and thought of a plan.

He needed to find out where Lanny had hidden his camera…

* * *

**(*) I don't know how to write it.**

**(**) Again, don't know how to write it.**


	4. Oh brother, where arr thou?

**Hey there! To explain things, I'm not doing the episodes in the season's order. I don't know when I update Beach Bully Bingo, but I'll first update the episodes I got on my computer. But one thing is sure - Journey to the center of Mt. Spew will be last from this season, since it's the final. From all episodes from season 1, I chose this one to really begin with. It was also the first episode from Pair of Kings I ever watched, so this is absolutely one of my favorites. And one part isn't from the episode, but I needed a filler. You can read more in the one-shot I recently posted (few hours ago). Who knows, maybe Boz really gets on Lanny's good side after this...**

_Dog__Lover234:__ why, thank you! and here it is!_

_PlymothRock:__ thanks_

___AnotherAuthoressAnonymous: Oh, thank you! I'll do all episodes if possible!_

**I do not own Pair of Kings.**** Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

It was a lazy day for the kings. It was almost noon and so far they had done "absolutely nothing", to quote what king Brady just said. After what happened with the mummy, the 'twins' decided that Boz was allowed to be their roommate. They only didn't mention there was no third bed, so Boz had to sleep on the couch. But he would wait until the two were sleeping, so he could climb up to the ceiling again, and sleep there in the night, like he sometimes did when he was upset. Besides, he had to sharpen his ape-skills, you never know what exactly could happen if you're not prepared. And, when the sun came up, he just went lying on the couch again. The kings wouldn't notice a thing.

As if he didn't even try to think about another, maybe more comfortable place to spend the night.

Boz was currently sitting on the couch, re-reading the Great Book, while some peasant was busy with Brady. Boomer just came out of the bathroom, and it was the big one this time, Boz could smell.

"We're ahead of schedule, then! I was thinking about visiting the village we rule." Boomer said, mantle over his shoulders, coming out of the bathroom. Boz couched, and tried to wave the smell away. Seriously, how could he have forgotten his brothers' stank like that? At the other hand, if he got used to it, he could survive other smells as well. Perhaps their enemies would try to let them talk and/or torture them with the worst smells of the island. Could include the smell of the King's shoes.

"…planning on takin' the rest of the day off!" Brady said, jumping onto his bed to lay down. Boz rolled his eyes – Brady was in an extra lazy mood today. And Boomer thought the same.

"What are you lazy! Disrobe me!" Boomer said – he was lazy himself, not wanting to put his mantle off himself. Even though the three already had surfed for the title of Kahula, battled mermaids and a mummy, played the dangerous sport of Junga Ball, got back to school, met and befriended the Flaji, and found a creature called Poopalay, Boomer still didn't want to put his mantle off himself.

Well, at least he was less lazy in the future after Kaita.

"It's time for your Mummy defense course," Mikayla said, turning her head to the kings. She just walked in, without any warning. Boz was used to it. She did that a lot.

"Wanna join in?" boomer asked, as Boz nodded and put the Great Book away. Sure. A bit of training couldn't hurt. He wanted to get his hands on weapons anyways, this time in this timeline was still very dangerous.

Meanwhile, Brady was (sort of) complaining about Mikayla's lack of greetings. "No hello? No good morning!? No I love you?"

"Today's lesson is about the hidden weapons all over the castle," Mikayla said, ignoring whatever Brady just said (including the "Boom, boom, pow!"). Boz sighed. _Boring! I already know every weapon in the castle! Even the one in the ceiling!_ He thought. He went back sitting on the couch until Brady picked up one of the pool cues. Things were going to get interesting.

Brady began to do some moves with it, and almost broke the vase – almost! He would, if Boz hadn't took it away. Once more, he saved the vase's life.

"Drill team lost that year," Boomer said.

"Just focus on the defensive moves I taught you yesterday," Mikayla said. But Brady laughed – as if she really wanted for them to remember that. And Brady got the perfect excuse.

"I can't hit a girl. Especially one with perfect…" no, Boz didn't want to hear any more coming out of Brady's mouth, and focused back on the Great Book. Where was he? Oh yeah, Waka Waka stings! Brady was getting stung between now and three weeks, so he had to be prepared.

Well, he was focused until he felt a soft pain in his right shoulder, and turned back to see Brady and Boomer were hurt at the same place, but with more pain. Just where Mikayla had hit Brady.

"That's our twinstinct, sometimes Boomer can feel my pain," Brady explained to his 'girlfriend'. Yeah right, as if that ever would happen! Maybe not now, or next year, but following year – if he could keep Brady there – it might as well happen.

Now it was time for Boomer to shine with the cue. But, predictable, he hit something else. And luckily, Boz didn't feel twice the pain Brady and boomer felt. When Mikayla brought them to the Royal Nursery, Boz stayed in the room and got his backpack.

_Alright, where are the notes about that twinstinct Brady was talking about?_

* * *

Since the kings were busy with going to a pirate-themed restaurant, Boz decided to go get a walk. Since Poopalay, he hadn't had any chance to go outside the castle for himself. He and Boomer got help to get his brother down. He somehow agreed to go as a Flaji. He didn't play Junga Ball, but he kept an eye on Lanny, who didn't notice the (indirect) third King was shadowing him. And we're not even speaking on what happened with Mummy Kaita!

That was he planning on doing, until he heard some shouts. Five bullies. And they were bullying some small kid, who just happened to stand with his back to the monkey-boy. It seemed like he was crying. Boz hid behind the wall of the palace, to watch and hear what happened.

"Look here, it's the little troll!"

"Why're you still here, little evil?"

"Don't you gotta run to your troll-parents? Oh wait, they're dead!"

"Gotta lock us up in the dungeon, royal brat?"

"You know what'll happen if you do, eh, little troll?"

It didn't take long before the 'little troll' who was bullied, ran back to the castle, with the bullies following little prince Lanny inside.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled angrily, but the bullies wouldn't go away. One boy, a dark-skinned islander with short black hair around Lanny's age, seemed to be the leader of these group of bullies. He put his hand at his ear.

"What did the troll say? I didn't hear it, but maybe it was 'go on'! Well, if the prince demands we bully him, who am I to refuse the order?" His henchman nodded and approached Lanny, who walked back, scared – wait a minute? Scared? Lanny? That was something new.

But, as a good cousin had to do, Boz walked up to the bullies.

"Hello, kids, what can I do for you?" He said, making it look like he works there, in his pastime he helps a bit around, and his clothing surely helped. Oh, hopefully Lanny would play along!

"Yeah, you can do something for us. What about you go out of the way, we can help ourselves. We're Lanny's guests, right royal br- I mean, prince Lanny?" the boy said. Lanny nodded, something Boz really hadn't seen coming. Wow. He was being played by those guys. Never knew Lanny could be scared of children of his age, but taller than him so he was easy to overpower, even with the guards protecting him wherever he went in the castle.

"Oh, sure, I will leave you guys alone," Lanny looked helpless at Boz when the monkey-boy said that, "But since I'm new here, and never saw you guys before, may I ask for your names, please?"

"No stinking way that we are going to tell our names!" the leader-bully scowled. Boz wasn't really taken aback. Only surprised someone with a ten-year-gap would shout at him like that. He walked up to the boy.

"I don't know who you are yet, but I can climb like an ape, I'm agile like an ape, I can understand their language and am the best of the several karate-classes I took. And I am personally trained with the machete by none other than Head-Guard Mikayla Makoola. Your names?" Boz demanded. The boy seemed to be getting scared, Boz could see it in his eyes, but with his posse around, he acted braver than he was. and used them so he could bully his 'sweet little cousin', that isn't that sweet until Kaita has been defeated and stayed in the castle, only trying to take over once or twice a month.

A lot of names were called. Rean, Herald, Vic, Karell. But the main bully, the one that spoke out, was called Teagan. Timothy's grandson. Wait, Lanny's bully was the grandson of one of the Elders? That was odd.

"Well, Teagan, maybe you and your friends should leave. I don't think Lanny would appreciate you hanging around here, so you guys better leave before I get mad." One second, the five bullies stared at Boz. The seconds after, they laughed with him because he didn't have the power to stop them. Whatever. He was still the monkey-boy. He was in the advantage, and he would rescue Lanny, even if that meant beating the Elder's grandson.

"Yeah, ginger, you are going to stop us. But, you see, Lanny would love hanging around with us, wouldn't you?" Teagan asked Lanny. "Y-y-yes, t-they can s-s-stay," he stuttered, scared as hell when the boys approached him. _Poor Lanny! Why the hell do these kids bully him?_ Okay, Lanny wasn't maybe the nicest tool in the shed, but he was family. And family is there to protect you. this family was once apart, but Boz would make things different. They'd make a new one. along with the Makoolas.

"No," Boz said grabbing Lanny by the arms and softly pushing him out of the five kids' reach, "no, you can't stay. You're no friends, I saw that before the gate. 'little troll', why are you calling him like that? You know, you are bad influence, and Teagan, I sure hope your grandfather would like to hear what you're doing to the next-in-line." Teagan's face grew pale, but it disappeared as fast as he saw his friends. He had to stay strong, or else the bullies would turn against him.

"We stay here. He doesn't have to know," he said with a demanding voice. Boz almost fell for that special trick! It wasn't such trick as the Force from Star Wars, but more about intonation and stuff. Boz shook his head, not letting Teagan temporaly taking over his mind.

"No, you don't! You go out of here, so I can keep an eye on little Lanny here, or else I will tell Timothy everything. And I don't think he'll be reasonable when he hears what you did to him," he said, looking with such fury that the children ran away. Lanny just stood there and watched him doing all that stuff. For him! Boz turned to Lanny once they all left.

"Listen, Lanny, I know we don't really get along. I mean, I know you want to be the King, and would do everything to succeed, but you're family. I've lost mine a long time ago, and… I won't lose this one. Just… just go to your room, 'kay? When you're recovered, come back down here. you need a little rest."

He walked away, smiling, leaving a confused Lanny in the throne room.

* * *

"Thanks Dad, you destroyed my social life and the furniture," Mikayla said. Boz walked in after his little talk with Lanny, with the Great Book. Mason replied he doesn't know his own strength. Yeah right. One of those guys tried to ask Mikayla out, and Mason went too far – again. And it wasn't Brady.

"So, how was the restaurant?" Boz asked when the Kings came running in with an old piece of paper. Lanny followed close behind. It didn't look like he's been bullied. He just camouflaged it. nobody would ever know, except for Boz.

"Hey guys," Brady began, "we need your help to figure out the riddle so we can all get our wishes." Our wishes? What the hell was he talking about? Lanny seemed to know about it, though.

"This is my chance to become King!" he shouted, receiving odd looks from the others. Only Boz felt compassion for him. I mean, now he knew why exactly he could be the King. Being royal didn't automatically mean being loved by everyone. And Lanny could easily cover it up, by saying he meant 'King Kong'. What a story! Another one he could tell Yamakoshi/his fish/his monster.

_Through the jungle of skulls, _

_across the temple of trolls,_

_where lava and land intersect _

_the coins underneath the X._

after Mikayla read this out loud, she and Mason started to laugh. Boz chuckled a bit. He couldn't find anything in his notes, except one with '_watch out for the pirates_'. But that didn't mean anything, right? The point was, they didn't believe in it. Boz did, just like the freakish old lady that initially helped Boz protect the Kings, but it felt like a joke. You know, the kind of jokes Boomer tried to prank him with, a long time ahead of him now.

"So I guess I won't be getting my wish…" Brady said, trailing off, hand going to Mikayla's hair. She turned and said "You're already Kings, what else could a person want?" before he could touch him, though. And then, Boomer began talking about a clean underwear tree. This was very idiotic. When was he going to learn this wasn't like the last five years of his life? Though he' didn't really think his four wishes would come true, that evening, however, he went out to search the Kings when they weren't at their bedroom, after hearing them scream.

Curse that twinstinct, because Boz could feel everything, but not as much as the 'twins'.

* * *

"… you know, this place is called the Panic Valley for a reason," Boz heard Brady say when he finally caught up with them. He got luck he knew every inch of Kinkow, or got to learn it when he arrived.

"I'm sure it's named after you!" Boomer said, before a geyser spew right into his face and screamed like a baby. Boz appeared at the geyser, looking at them.

"That was scary! But my shirt is wrinkle-free! Oh, hey Boz!" Boomer added when he noticed the boy was standing there.

"I won't take you back! I'm here to help you. I got a wish myself!" Boz fastly said.

"And people say grown-ups are boring," Brady said, before the three walked on. Though Brady still thought it was a bad idea, the three continued. But, one second, they met Lanny in the woods.

"Lanny, what are you doing here, creeping in the woods?" He asked his cousin. Boz didn't like the idea. If Lanny found it worthy enough to follow them, he was up to something.

"I'm on my midnight hike!" he lied, as Boz rolled his eyes. C'mon, did they really believe Lanny just got randomly to the jungle to go on a 'midnight hike'. And that with a shovel? Seriously, who would believe that?

"Lanny, you can't fool us," Brady said, as Boz looked at his evil cousin, glad they could learn it that fast, "our cousin is trying to dig us a jungle hot tub, aren't you?" Boz looked back at Brady (_Seriously?_) as Lanny looked relieved, and later on looked at Boz evilly. They didn't know. They thought he was going to build a stupid jungle hot tub! Why the hell would Lanny even think about that? But the cousin used it as a great excuse.

"You got me. You guys can read me like a book!" Lanny said, but Bo looked still suspicious. He didn't trust that smile. Or he was here for those magical coins, or Lanny was preparing a grave. Anyway, the two plans were related to Lanny becoming King. And probably Lanny tried to forget what Boz had done for him, earlier that morning.

Boomer said they'd better get to search those wishing coins, and before running of, he simply just stood at the geyser he screamed with.

"No I really need that clean underwear tree!" he exclaimed. Boz rolled his eyes. It was just a geyser, what else could be afraid of?

* * *

They have walked for one hour now. Brady still thought it was a bad idea, but the closer they came, the eager he became to find those coins. Lanny didn't seem that eager, if he only could sneak one of those coins away and wish to be King. Boz had a few wishes himself._ I wish Brady will be safe as long as I am here. I wish Boomer will be safe as long as he stays King. I wish that, if I leave, they will think they all did it themselves. I wish that, if I leave, it looks like there are some problems with Lanny's plans so they couldn't get hurt._

_I wish I could stay here forever with my whole Kinkowian family._

When they reached the lava-land, someone fell out of a tree. And that someone appeared to be none other than Mason!

"Just trying to remember where I parked my canoe." He was bad when it came to lies. I mean, a canoe in the middle of the jungle? That is bogus! Then Brady said he could tell the truth, and they won't be mad. Right, as if they wouldn't be mad if he came for _his_ treasure.

"OK, I lied, I'm here for the treasure!" Just then, Brady looked hurt. "You make me sick!" Brady said as Boz rolled his eyes once more. Off course! And things went even worse when he said he wanted to have the world's largest machete and Mikayla, who hid in the bushes, was surprised her Dad just wanted a stupid sword!

Boomer told, when he noticed Mikayla, that 'this wasn't an island paradise, but a jungle full of lies', as he put it. Lany called them a family of thieves. They wanted to lock them up in the dungeon, but when Mason told them they could do the digging, the Kings were sold and searched for the X.

Boz noticed that little thing a long time ago, but he wouldn't say anything. As big as the need of those coins were, it didn't feel right. It felt set up, strangely easy to find, and why the hell was there a giant cage above the X? No,he didn't trust it at all.

When Mikayla found it – no surprise – Boz went standing at the side, well out of the cage's reach.

"I don't know, guys, maybe we shouldn't do it." But again, they didn't listen, "Why does nobody on this freaking island listen to me?" he asked himself, when they put the shovels in the sand. Apparently, that was the cue, because the cage fell, missing Boz with just a few inches. He was free, while the others were in the cage. He had to find the door (which cage hadn't?) until he saw the pirates appeared and he dove in the bushes.

"At least I have legs!" Lanny exclaimed when a pirate with two pegs made a comment about him. Things were going to be okay as long as they didn't see him. Once they were gone, he could easily open the cage. Besides, if he couldn't open it, he would make something to take 'em out of the hole in the roof of the cage. Those were great liars, but terrible cage-builders.

Then, something hit him on the back of his head very hard. He couldn't remember if he hit the ground or not.

* * *

When, in the unconscious, someone for the maniest time hit something, Boz was slowly coming back in reality. He was aware a dark-skinned boy was storming right to the improvised wall of the cage. He didn't know why he would ever think of running into a wall, until he felt the soft breeze. They were in open air. Not at their bedroom. But what was his name again…

"Boomer…?" Boz asked, still recovering. "You're awake!" Boomer shouted at Boz. He still felt sleepy.

"For the twentieth time: that's not working!" a girl with brown hair said. She looked familiar as well. there also was a very huge man and a troll-haired hobbit. Mikayla! That's her name! that meant the man was Mason! Now he only had to figure out what the hobbit was called.

"I am not losing my brother," Boomer started complaining, "I already lost my underwear tree and he was supposed to spry tidy wi—"

"Sweet Kuki Maluki!" the hobbit – Lanny – exclaimed, "enough about your stupid underwear tree! What a dumb wish!" For this once, Boz agreed with Lanny. Wait, wasn't there another moment he also agreed with sweet little cousin Lanny? Nah, probably not. He felt strong enough to sit straight up, so he did that. In the meantime, Mason explained why the hell a big machete and Mikayla commented she didn't want Mason to see her like a little girl anymore. Understandable. She is one of the toughest girls he's ever seen!

"Snowboarding!" the pirate-kid said, "My wish is to become a pro-snowboarder!" As if he could snowboard on Kinkow! Lucky for Boz, Boomer told No Brains himself – well, he called the pirate No Brains, but he didn't know if that was his real name, so…

"You know, I think snowboarders are really cool!" Mikayla said. That confused Boz. Since when? I thought she married James Meriondell from the village? "You do?" Boz said, at the same time as Mason and Boomer. Something was off with her!

When No Brains approached and put his hands between the bars, she got a piece of clothing and bound his hands together. Now there were only prisoners at this place. _Very smart, Mikayla!_

"Hey! Help me squeeze through these bars!" Lanny shouted, trying to push himself through the bars. Boz just kept sitting. There was something about his sweet little cousin that was… odd. He knew he missed a piece of information, but what?

When Lanny was freed from the cage, and Mikayla shouted at him he should get help, the only thing Boz heard from him was "I'm free!". And suddenly, he knew again. Lanny was evil and tries to kill the Kings.

They waited for at least half an hour, but Lanny didn't return, as predictable. Boz still knew he was missing pieces, so he asked Boomer what happened after he was knocked down.

"First, they just let you lie there on your face, when Mason demanded to let us and Mikayla go. But they didn't, and they overheard an argument between me and Brady. You know, he's scared to be alone, and he told me that it was his quick thinking that always saved me. Can you believe it? Brady and I can survive on our owns!" Boomer concluded the story.

"Why would you fight, you're brothers?"

"It's just part of being brothers."

"But the other part is forgiving. I don't know how hard that fight was, but you are twin Kings. That means something special is waiting. Maybe, in the future, you can defeat the Dark Side at destroy it forever. but you will need to do it, with your brothers. It's kinda hard to understand, I know, but… hey, eventually Brady will notice you can survive on your own, but not that long. And Brady can be on his own too, but sometimes he just needs to be you, even if it's just to check you're still alright. Believe me when I say, that your bond is very strong, and nothing could ever break it!"

"Auw, my back!" Boomer suddenly screamed.

"Was the speech that bad?" Boz asked, standing up.

"No, it's our twinstinct! And Brady's getting his butt kicked!" And then, Boomer began to be thrown by an invisible force all over their small prison. Even got pain where no man wanted to feel pain. Strangely enough, Boz couldn't feel it anymore. Better! His secret identity (coming from the future, being their long lost triplet-brother) couldn't suffer under this anymore. At least, Mason ended up underneath Boomer, who just fell on his back.

"Look up! The roof! There's a bar loose!" Boomer said, pointing to the roof. Boz looked up. That was what he had to remember! There was a bar loose, so he could easily climb up and free his friends!

"Let me give you a boost, girl!" Boomer said, trying to push Mikayla up to the roof. No muscle. Didn't surprise Boz as much as he was a lot dumber.

"Wait, Boom, I got this handled!" Boz said. He slowly climbed up to the roof. What if he couldn't do it? could he fall? Most likely! But he kept going until he reached it. only had to pull himself off on the roof, climb down at the outside, knock No Brains out because he did the same to him, open the cage and get the hell to the castle.

Easy, wasn't it?

* * *

"Get away from my brother, or else…!" Boomer shouted, when opening the first gate. Boz, Mikayla and Mason stormed in. they had their weapons, and Mason lent Boz one of the machetes. It felt good getting a sword like that in his hands again. Besides, he had to practice someday.

Boz didn't get to fight, though. Mason and Mikayla were handling the two other pirates, while Brady and Boomer were tying up the boss-pirate called Two Peg. So he just went untying the guards. They would be very thankful. And once he was done, he helped Brady and Boomer.

"I'm sorry, Brady, the twinstinct saved us. I do need you, bro!" Boomer said. Was it just Boz, or did he look at Boz, who was standing right behind Brady. Boz smiled – he was bringing them back together. Their bond was broken, yes, but he fixed it. that was very great of him. Now he only had to figure out where Lanny was. hopefully not in his room, crying his eyes out by the monster about those Teagan and those bullies.

"You know what, Boomer? You're right too! We don't always have to be together. I'm pretty awesome on my own!" Brady laughed, until he got a splinter in his thumb and tried to get it out with his mouth. To make things worse, Lanny just came out with a coconut in his hand, the mantle around his shoulders and a crown on his head. If he thought he got his wish, then forget it!

"Hey Lanny! We're here!" Boz said, looking at a shocked Lanny. But less shocked as with the bullies.

"Oh! I'll call of the search party!" Lanny said, walking back in, putting the crown from his head. If that wasn't proof Lanny wanted them away…

"What a great cousin, I mean, he even keeps our robes warm!" Brady said. Unbelievable! They just… and Lanny had… oh forget it, they will never learn! And Two Peg? He got free again, but Brady and Boomer could handle the pirate. Boz walked into the castle, going to his room. He deserved a long sleep!

He forgot what Lanny planned next anyways.


	5. A Mermaid's Tail

**I'm sorry to let you guys wait for almost a month, but I had some trouble at home, and I couldn't decide which side I placed Boz on in this chapter. And I also made a selection of eleven/twelve episodes per season, since I don't want to do any and all episodes - at some point, it will become too much for me to dea with.**

___AnotherAuthoressAnonymous: __Yes, I mean, we don't see Lanny scared and helpless that much…and I already made up the whole plot, so you just gotta have to wait until after the Evil King :D _

**I do not own Pair of Kings.**** Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

It was a nice day, so they went to Shredder Beach – the one where the two Kings won from Hibachi and gave the title of Big Kahula. Boomer and Brady insisted that Boz would go along. Not only for what he had done for them when they first arrived – and I don't mean the ruby, they still claim they did it on their own –, but also because Boz had told them he'd hinted Mikayla about the cheating surfer. It's the first time the Kings were inviting him over to hang out together, so he wouldn't blow this chance. Only to find out he had to play referee for a game of one-to-one football-match when the Kings are playing. But hey, it's a start.

The friendly game was just about to begin. Boomer first had the ball, so Brady was on the field – also known as the beach with the 'hot sand', as Brady would put it when jumping around, trying to keep his feet from burning. Boomer threw the ball, and Brady didn't catch it, because he was still too busy with the hot sand. Boz rolled his eyes. Up to now, from what he's seen from Brady, he didn't like him that much as Boomer, and was sure to join Boomer's side in a small fight the two (if he couldn't prevent it).

"Who you're calling the lesser twin?" Brady said in reaction to Boomer, and then to Boz: "Boz, go get the ball!" boz raised his eyebrows.

"And how you're gonna make me?" he asked his eight-year-younger triplet brother. Brady hesitated, tried to come up with any ideas how he could convince Boz to get the ball. But that didn't turn out well, so Brady just went to get the ball, jumping in an attempt to make as less contact with the 'hot sand' as possible.

"it's taking longer than the other times. I'm gonna see if he's okay," Boomer said after some time. Boz followed close behind him, and noticed Brady bumped into Boomer. Brady was repeating the same word over again. 'Hot'. The tan-skinned king just made another bad impression on his future triplet-brother.

"I know, hot sand!" Boomer reacted, just as Boz noticed five girls at the rocks in the water. He vaguely remembered them from a picture he saw, but shook that thought away. No. Impossible. Those girls had tails. And these girls at the rocks… well, he couldn't see their legs, but Boz assumed they had them.

"No! hot girls!" Brady stated, and Boomer finally saw them as well.

"Oh," Boomer began as he approached the ladies, "hello, ladies!" the girls laughed, but Boomer didn't continue the small chat. "That's all I got, what do we do next?" Brady was thinking – one of the rare moments he was – and Boz smelled something. he only had smelled this when at the ocean, or when it was prepared to eat. A fish smell. And it came from the girls.

Boz looked at the five girls – no, mermaids – as King Brady said "King Conference". Boz walked with the two kings a little form the girls. Practically, he was a King. The one of Mindu, so he could participate. Pity they didn't know any island called 'Mindu'. So far, they didn't know any names of the islands, except for 'Kipi Kipi', the second biggest island in that part.

Boz didn't listen at what they were saying, as he tried to make clear they smelled wrong. He thought different about it when Brady introduced the brothers to his 'Royal Whatever He Had Made'. Way too hard of a smell. Oh, great! Now he couldn't smell anything for a little while anymore.

He began to think how life would've been with a brother that irritating as Brady.

Just then, when the girls weren't scared of the hideous smell, Boomer wanted them to go off those rocks. When the mermaids showed their tails, however, Boomer told the mermaids he already had a relationship, and that Brady still single was. Boz was the only one to come closer to them.

"Yeah, they're new to Kinkow and never saw mermaids before. I'm their sort of guide," the monkey-boy explained. Somehow, the mermaids felt more attracted to the ginger boy. Not the other two, but Boz. There was something special about him they liked, and they were going to stay and find out what that special thing is at once. And if they knew, maybe he could join them in their plan…

Boomer complained that it was just wrong these girls had tails, mentioning cats, dogs and one boy they knew. _That would be awesome, having a tail,_ Boz thought. Brady was spraying some of his Royal Whatever to the mermaids while talking to Boomer.

"I'm used to have my ladies have legs. Call me weird!" Boomer reacted.

"We want legs more than anything in the whole world!" one of the mermaids said, "but they're impossible to get. The only way for a mermaid to get her legs…" Boz already knew what she was going to say, as she remembered Mikayla's notes.

_Dear diary,_

_Today has been a weird day, weirder than any day since Brady and Boomer arrived at Kinkow. Today, I was in charge for some hours. Dad first wanted to give Roger the position, but he trusted me with the responsibility of being in charge. I was so glad he did it!_

_Do you want to know what happens next? The Kings go and fall for mermaids, after I told them not to trust them, and they gave the girls legs! When I tried to fix what they've done, they transform me in a mermaid, and a sea-turtle winkd at me, which I liked. I started to speak Ocean, and my Dad surely couldn't laugh with what the boys had done._

_Luckily, we could fix everything in time, and Brady gave me my legs back. I pranked him only once, because he was half-responsible for it, talking Ocean to him._

_I wonder what the two are up to next. I hope I won't have to save them, again._

_For now, Mikayla xxx_

Yeah, it was wrong to steal Mikayla's diary, but it was helpful. _Shouldn't 've wrote that down, girl!_

"Ladies," Brady said, "you're not going to believe this, but… we are the kings of Kinkow!" the mermaids couldn't believe their ears. They met the Kings of Kinkow! Now they could get their precious legs, and take over the kingdom, and maybe keep that ginger-haired-boy with them. Still, they had no idea why he seemed different from the two Kings…

"You know what they say," Boomer said to Brady and Boz, but mainly to Brady, "if it's too good to be true…"

"…it doesn't get any better!" Brady finished. But one of the triplets still didn't trust it.

"Guys, I don't trust those girls. One, they're mermaids. Two, there is something fishy about this, and I don't mean their fish-side. And three, why aren't you listening when I say something?" Boz sighed. Maybe, they'll never listen to him and he'll eventually become as ignorable as Mason. Now I brought it up, Boz might be as ignorable as Mason already.

* * *

There stood the King Cruiser, right where the Kings left them. Close to the gate to the castle. Piece of cake to sneak it away. Yes, people would see it, but they wouldn't ask anything. For such a short time, they really got used to the two very fast. though nobody could predict their next move.

"Hey guys," the three heard Mikayla's voice as the guard approached them, "do I look any different?" Brady just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. And, apparently, he couldn't help to react on what Mikayla said with a silly answer.

"No," the 'older king' began, "you look as good as you did yesterday. And the day before that. And the day you were born. Am I still talking?" Boz could've slapped the King in the face, but he didn't. if he did, he was probably getting thrown in the dungeon. Not a good way to protect them from Lanny, Zadoc, Kaita and whoever they've yet to face.

"Can you see my dad put me finally in charge of security? And my first order of business: what are you two clowns up to?" Mikayla asked the boys. Now, she still had the guts to call the Kings like that. Man, Boz should learn to fit in faster. Boomer explained to Mikayla what they were going to do, after which Brady added that it wasn't exactly the action of a clown.

"No, that's not what they meant! They meant they saw five hot girls in the village – the two think it are mermaids, that beautiful – and they've never been to the castle, so they're gonna give 'em a tour through the castle before drinking a smoothie." Mikayla almost believed Boz, until Brady commented that the girls really had fish tails and were going to get them.

"You're not helping," Boz whispered at Brady, who didn't hear the monkey-boy due to being busy staring at Mikayla.

"You're not bringing mermaids to the castle! This is my first time as head of security and I'm not going to let you three mess this up," Mikayla stated.

"Hey, I'm the one who tries to prevent them from doing all this!" Boz reacted, but no-one paid attention to it. boomer and Brady couldn't believe Mikayla was head of security. They apparently felt safer by the stupid Roger, who wasn't a guard anymore when Boz first arrived at Kinkow.

"Seriously, no mermaids! They're evil and have powers we don't even know about. It's all in the Great Book. Now, where did you see them?" the boys didn't want to let their mermaids go that fast, so Boomer lied into sending Mikayla away from the beach and the hot mermaids.

"Pretty girls never want other pretty girls around," he added after the explanation why he exactly lied to the head guard. Now they only need to pick up those mermaids and carry them into the castle. And Boz still tried to talk the idea out of their minds, but they only had eyes and ears for the mermaids.

Things were getting downhill fast.

* * *

"So, ready to get your legs on?" Brady asked the mermaid called Aerosol.

"I was born ready!" the mermaid answered. Brady made a comment she was born a fish, but carried her fastly into the castle. Soon, Brady didn't carry Aerosol the mermaid, but Aerosol, the beautiful woman. She almost jumped off of Brady, wanting to test her legs as fast as possible. When Boomer came off with the second mermaid, Amazonia, the mermaid stated Aerosol had identical legs, and cute little feet-fingers.

Boz just looked how the Kings gave the mermaids legs one by one. They were just idiots. But they, they only just arrived at Kinkow two weeks ago, so Boz couldn't blame them. After this adventure, they should learn not to help a mermaid to get her legs.

When every mermaid had their legs, they wanted to play limbo. The other girls were very excited as Aerosol said this. Strangely enough, Lanny was holding the limbo stick. Boz didn't trust the hobbit. What was he up to? Did the mermaids bring him under a spell? Boz wouldn't be surprised if the cousin helped the fish-girls conquering Kinkow. Brady showed something with his hip, but Aerosol wanted something from the Kings.

_Here it comes, _Boz thought, _we're getting thrown out of the castle._

"We all want you" she began, the Kings telling Aerosol to go on, "to get your little human feet," Brady told them he understood, and the three looked at them, Boz still suspicious, "to get your kingly butts out of this castle!" There was the rude mermaid Boz read about in Mason's diary. Yeah, Boz was shocked to hear Mikayla's dad also had a diary, but Mason defended it calling it a journal. However, the yeti-guy did begin his entries with '_dear diary,…_'

It wasn't a big surprise that the two Kings didn't understand what Aerosol meant. Lanny seemed very pleased, and Aerosol a bit irritated to explain to the kings what she meant.

"Never come back! We're done with you!" she explained as short as possible.

"That is not where I thought she was going," Brady said, almost sad with the words.

"See? Told you they're not trustable," Boz exclaimed. He had been right, all the time.

"What happened to you all being grateful and staying at our side?" Boomer asked. Now Boz wanted to slap his other brother for being incredibly stupid. They lied, of course. They only wanted legs. And now, they only want to get rid of the kings. Aerosol couldn't explain any simpler.

"I can't believe we've been used," Brady said, as Boz rolled with his eyes. Pity they had to go through this before they learn mermaids can't be trusted.

"Please, this can't be the first time," Aerosol commented, as if she knew exactly where to hit them mentally. When Brady ordered to guards to get them out, she just ordered something and they were going, slapping themselves a silly way.

"It's our Siren's Song," Aerosol explained, "makes men powerless."

"But we're Kings, you can't control us!" Boomer commented. Boz felt she was going to use that Siren's Song on them three, and Boz jumped out of the way. Now it was only Brady and Boomer who got controlled.

"I think they can control us," Brady said as Aerosol made them turn around. Boz just stood there, mouth wide open. Why did he came to the past again?

"Walk out the door," the kings walked out of the door at the same pace, "wave goodbye!" With that, the Kings were officially thrown out of the castle. Aerosol closed the doors

"You guys just kicked out the kings. Lanny likey!" Lanny said, as he began to party with the mermaids. Before Aerosol could participate, however, Boz stopped her.

"Hey, you can't just kick out my brothers! Because if you do, have at least the guts to use Siren's Song on me and get me out!" Boz wasn't planning on jumping away this time, so he just let it happen. Or, that was _his_ plan, but the mermaids had others.

"No. you'll stay," Aerosol told him before walking off to her friends. Boz couldn't believe his ears. They wanted him to stay?

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked the mermaid.

"You'll stay. There is something about you we can't quite point out, but you have something… animal-like, so you may stay." That didn't go according to his plan. He might feel more attracted to side with the fish-girls due to his instinct, but his heart and mind would always side with the Kings.

"No, that is not how it goes! I don't want to stay, so I'm leaving right now!" Boz reacted, but Aerosol was faster. She used the Siren's Song and forced him to stay.

"Okay, so I believe I'm staying." Boz said. The girls were glad to have the monkey)boy staying with them longer, though they had to use Siren's Song.

"Now, dance with us!" Aerosol demanded as Boz felt how he started to dance.

"Great, I'm dancing the monkey," Boz said sarcastically. He didn't want to stay inside, he didn't want to dance, and especially not the monkey. If Lanny found this out, the little evil would use it against him. Somehow, he began to like the dancing, and even began to do his best. Because of the Siren's Song, Aerosol got to hear he was raised by apes, liked Boomer more than Brady, and that he came from the future. Aerosol didn't spoil it to the rest, however – looked like she was 'saving the best'.

After half an hour, Aerosol couldn't get her eyes off of him.

Boz silently wished she wasn't up to something with Siren's Song he would regret later on. Yep, he just jinxed that.

"Kiss me!" Aerosol said. Oh no! Boz thought. Back in the future, he had a crush on somebody, and he wanted to stay out of trouble, and wanted his twenty-first kiss to be hers, and not the mermaid's. Things went very, very bad for the triplet brother.

That was until someone knocked on the door. Boz sighed as Aerosol broke her concentration, and Boz was freed from the Siren's Song. Probably only for now, but he was just glad he didn't have to kiss her yet.

When the mermaid opened the door, Boz could see Mikayla. He mouthed the words 'help me' to the guard-girl, but he didn't know if she saw it.

"What do you want?" Aerosol asked.

"Leave at once or face the consequences," Mikayla ordered. Aerosol studied the girl in front of her. She was a guard, the mermaid saw, and was actually pretty – but, added Aerosol in thoughts, nothing compared to mermaids. And she was kicking them out of the fun. That wouldn't happen as long as she had the plan in her head.

"You know, you're really pretty."

"Well, be that as it may, as head of security I'm officially asking you to leave the castle immediately," Mikayla said, a bit startled in the beginning by the mermaid's comment. Aerosol immediately looked sad, just as the other four mermaids and Lanny, however he stayed inside the castle as he saw the girls leave.

"Okay," Aerosol said, "I'm sorry we acted this way. We're from the sea – there's a lot of pressure down there." Mikayla lead them away, passing the Kings when doing so.

"That's right, keep walking," Brady said quickly, as Boz raised his eyebrow. That was the Brady who he wanted to know? Better hadn't left at all. "Yeah, we gave you those legs, use 'em!" Boomer added. Boz walked up to the boys to follow what was about to happen more closely.

"Maybe, under different circumstances, we could've been friends!" Aerosol stated friendly.

"I suppose," Mikayla gave in.

"Before we go, let me least give you this!" the mermaid said, as she took her amulet and gave it to Mikayla. Boz suddenly remembered Mikayla's diary-entry. She had turned into a fish.

"Mikayla, don't take that!" Boz screamed, making the 'twins' jump, but Mikayla didn't hear it._ Oh, Mikayla, don't please!_

"It's so pretty," Boz could hear the head of security say.

"And powerful," Aerosol added, all the friendly out of her voice, as she turned Mikayla's legs into a tail fitting her shirt. The four of them were quite shocked – yes, Boz as well, he never saw it happen – and Mikayla looked in disbelief to her new tail.

"What have you done? My legs!" she exclaimed, as Aerosol pushed her into the water, making a hateful comment. Boz couldn't take it anymore and ran up to the mermaids.

"Why do you turn Mikayla in a fish-girl, fish-girl?" he asked. Aerosol only smiled at him while the Kings were checking if the girl was okay. But the mermaid felt a whole different inside. Why did the monkey-boy protect the girl, when he didn't even like her? She knew, from the moment she saw the ginger-haired-boy, the two of them were meant to be together,

"Because we wanted to have more fun here!" she answered.

"There's no fun if Mikayla isn't around," Boz commented and walked to his brothers without giving the mermaids any look.

Oh, they fastly needed a plan.

* * *

Boz was taking a nap when they made the plan and when Mason found out what happened to Mikayla. Mason wasn't pleased at all to see his daughter was a mermaid. For the rest, he didn't catch up any details, but that he, Brady and Mason were to sneak in when Boomer distracted the mermaids. After the got the Great Book, Boz was told to stay and distract them even further more so the others got more time without being suspected by them.

When Boomer finally got them out of the castle, Mason climbed easily down a rope to the ground, next to an open vault. After checking if nobody was there, he told Brady and Boz to come down. Brady fell down. Boz, at the other side, climbed down the rope, but with his head first. No, he didn't get hurt. Brady stood up, explaining why he fell.

"Forgot to grab onto the rope," he told Mason.

"Watch out for mermaids when I get the book," Mason ordered.

"Man, how did you do that climb-thingy?" Brady asked Boz, as he shrugged.

"Not giving away any secrets." Boz answered, and when he looked back at Brady and Mason got the book, the King was in a weird situation including his shirt. Brady tried to get free, but it didn't really work out.

"I don't know how this happened," the 'oldest twin' began, "I was just trying to scratch my elbow…" Without further ado, Mason put the Book in Brady's hands, lifted the King over his shoulder and walked out of the palace, while Boz waited for the mermaid.

Distracting people. He couldn't do it that good. Boomer always has been the distraction, from the day they were born they were. He just had to think of something to distract them. The first thing he thought of, were their feet – that idea was useless, because Boomer already used that to keep the five girls occupied during this mission. So difficult couldn't it be, right? What was something human the mermaids might never have heard about?

Just then, the mermaids and Lanny came in again, and Boz's first thought was not to get kissed by one of them. It happened before, and he quite couldn't remember that month of his life. A guard, similar to Mason, had to capture the fish-girl without Boz knowing before he could free the boy from the spell.

"What are you doing here?" It was Aerosol who spoke, sounding rude but glad and surprised at the same time.

"I decided to learn you a game. It's called, er, hide-and-seek!" It was the first game Boz could think of. Not the most distracting, not a game too difficult. And, apparently, the girls already knew this game, and were glad to play it.

"Why don't you count first?" Aerosol told him.

"No, I want to know if you can find me. And if you do, you'll get a… kiss," he had a difficult time saying that last word. He didn't want to kiss her at all, but it would be enough proof to Aerosol and the others why the monkey-boy left them, and then came back. Aerosol was motivated when she heard the last word, and almost immediately covered her eyes as the girls went to hide and Boz climbed up to the chandelier again. When he and Boomer once played hide-and-seek, and Boomer needed to seek, the ginger-haired-king also climbed up there. It took Boomer all day to find his brother, though all he had to do was to look up.

If they only found out how to give the mermaids tails again fastly!

* * *

He hang there for 45 minutes. He'd been there longer, but he had been younger (21, to be precise) and he'd train every day. _C'mon guys,_ Boz thought, _please come down fast and rescue me from my position. I need your help now! Come help me, like the times I helped you._

Under him, Aerosol was still seeking him. Lanny and Amazonia were talking to each other at the vault while the other three were still dancing. Boz smirked as he noticed how Aerosol didn't look up. Nobody looked up these days…

Just then, Lanny approached the middle of the throne-room and went down on one knee, holding Amazonia. Boz frowned as a memory flooded back in his head. And that was the only memory he now had from a month in mermaid-land. He also knew what that meant – Lanny's being kissed by that Amazonia! If the situation was different, he would've laughed, pointed and eventually helped him to get over it.

"Amazonia," he began, not taking his eyes off of her, "I know it's only been four hours…" Lanny rattled on about how they could rule together with his brain and her length and more. When Boz proposed his mermaid, it has only been three hours and a half. Lanny had a way stronger mind than it looks.

"…will you be my queen?" Lanny finally asked. Amazonia was speechless, but it was a very big yes. and the other girls were very excited as well. Boz saw that Brady readied himself to go down with the same rope as an hour ago. He was armed with water balloon and— wait a minute, you couldn't beat mermaids with water! But maybe was the reason why they avoided it so much…

_Grab the rope,_ Boz thought as he saw how Brady was about to go down. But, as predicted, he didn't grab the rope. And, for the second time that day, he fell behind the couch and got up without showing any pain. Somehow, Brady seemed now more trustable to Boz, but the thing Brady said.

"Man, I gotta get better at doing that!" the King said, rubbing his neck. Yeah, you'd better practice! Boz thought as he climbed to Brady's side, but not going down to them yet. He wanted to serve as the surprise.

"Well, look what the tie dragged in! What is it now?" Aerosol said, approaching Brady. Boz noticed something, but the other didn't: Brady was a bit afraid to get under that Siren's Song again.

"I'm packed with sea-water. This is for Mikayla!" Brady said, as he fired some of the water to Aerosol, who hid behind Amazonia. The mermaid immediately got her legs back, displeasing Lanny the moment her tail came back. Boz decided to drop next to Brady, making an impression by both Brady and Aerosol.

"You should learn me that!" Brady said to Boz, who only had eyes for Lanny now. The feelings he got when the mermaid had used him, came back. He felt really sorry for his little cousin.

"You're still siding with them?" Aerosol exclaimed as Boz nodded.

"Got one tip for in the future: look up!" Boz said as Brady readied his 'weapon' again. The mermaids got scared – for losing their legs of course – and ran up to the front door, where they could escape to the plaza. Yet, they couldn't. Boomer stood there, and he looked just as ready as Brady. He hit a mermaid, and when he was about to hit another one, his soaker got stuck. Boomer looked right into it, to see what was wrong, and salt water soaked him.

"I've seen corals smarter then you!" Aerosol exclaimed as she and two of her remaining companions ran up to the plaza. Boz felt the strange urge to follow them, but instead of that, he found a single vine was hanging at Chiki Kiki. And, once again, his ape-side was the solution. While he was climbing the statue (after apologizing to her), the Kings managed to give two mermaids her tail back. Now only Aerosol remained. Boz followed what was about to happen.

Brady and Boomer aimed their soakers at her, but they lowered it and got a stupid look on their faces as the mermaid used the Siren's Song on the boys.

"Now, slap each other like you mean it!" Aerosol demanded as the brothers started to slap each other. Just when Boz felt some strange, tickly feeling on his cheeks, where Boomer hit Brady and vice versa.

"I don't mean it!" Boomer exclaimed, as Brady looked mad. "Then why are you smiling?" the older twin asked the other. Boz saw Aerosol wanted to escape, and it was time for him to swoop in. he jumped, and swung with the vine, hitting Aerosol in her back, breaking her concentration. Brady and Boomer immediately started massaging their hurt cheeks.

Mikayla and Mason drove into the palace with the King Cruiser, Mikayla in the front with a soaker.

"All ready to shoot, Mikayla!" Boz said, clearing her way. Mikayla said something in Ocean.

"Translation: go fish!" Mason translated as Mikayla soaked Aerosol with the soakers. Her legs made way for her old tail, and everything went back to normal.

* * *

After the Kings and Mason brought the mermaids back, Boomer was assigned to carry Mikayla into the castle and give her legs back. But, as Brady stated it long ago in a note, she had to be carried by the other one.

"Boomer can't carry her because he has pain in his foot!" Boz fastly sad.

"What's wrong with my feet?" Boomer asked. In response, Boz planted his foot in Boomer's. Boomer immediately yelped in pain.

"See? Now Brady has to do it!" Boomer looked mad at Boz, but he didn't care. He saved the destiny of the two. Soon, Mason handed Mikayla over to Brady, who carried her into the castle, immediately giving her legs back. She was very happy, so speechless and grateful. She didn't say it, but she expressed it.

"I'm sorry for the crazy day," Brady apologized, "I mean, at least you're back to normal, right?" With, Mikayla answered in Ocean. Her eyes glowed angry and she demanded Brady in Ocean to get the Great Book to see what's wrong.

"I'll get the Book," Brady said, returning to the Beach where they initially left.

"Got him!" Mikayla said when Brady was gone. Boz sighed. Luckily she did speak human again. It was weird hearing someone telling stuff in Ocean and being the only one – except for the Makoolas themselves – to understand it.

"Sweet, Mikayla!" Boz said, as he smiled.

Oh, he didn't want to miss Brady's face as he noticed it was just a joke!


	6. Brady battles Boo-mer

**I'm not gonna lie: I had no idea which episode to do next (that and I had exams last month), but here I've got it. Next one after this is "The Trouble With Doubles", and maybe "Tone Deaf Jam" and "Junga Ball". But now my vacation has begun, two months no school, so I hope updaes will come up more frequently. **

_____Got No Choice: thank you_

_____Guest: thanks, I was having trouble with that line_

**I do not own Pair of Kings.**** Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

It was movie night at the palace, and they were watching a 'scary movie' with ghosts. So far, it was a pretty good movie. Everyone enjoyed it. Brady seemed a little nervous, but nobody noticed, except for Boz and Lanny.

"It's just a movie, those things aren't real," Boz knew they were real, they even had one nasty at Mindu who haunted his castle for at least a month, but he wouldn't tell Brady – he saw it when someone was afraid of something. Plus, Brady was covering his eyes like a child. How convenient could it be?

"What's wrong, King Brady? Can't handle scary movies?" Lanny said in a mocking voice. Brady removed them from his eyes, and told Lanny he was smelling something like peek-a-boo for men on his hands. Boz shot a look at Lanny, which told Lanny everything Boz wanted to say. _Don't scare Brady, don't mess with him, don't you dare to prank him! Or else…_ the or else was just that he was locking Lanny up in his own room if that ever happened, but Lanny didn't know that!

"This whole island is haunted!" Lanny said. Oh please, the last ghost was captured by their father, now twenty years ago! Mikayla should tell the Kings that, but she was on a mission on Kipi Kipi. She wouldn't say much about it, but she _did_ write him a letter. And with him, I mean Mason.

"They're not in the castle, right?"

"Especially in the castle!" Lanny told Brady, who believed it. Boz shot another warning to Lanny with his eyes, but Lanny only smirked at him. Boz was too far away, and he wanted to see how the teenage kings were going to handle the ghost in the movie, just like Boomer.

"The ghosts come for the Kings first. But don't worry – they only come out at night!" he heard Lanny say. Unbelievable, that kid! But with this, he also remembered what Lanny was about to do. And he was going to stop it.

"But it's night every night," Brady said, feeling the plastic hand on his shoulder. Boz came to Brady and put his hand where Lanny put the fake one.

"I'll be okay," Brady whispered, and looked right to Boz. Lanny looked mad at Boz, and it would've scared the ginger the first time, but now, it's more a daily routine between the two. He looked from Lanny at Brady.

"I know, but maybe you'd already go inside. I don't think you wanna see the end." Before leading Brady inside, he glared at Lanny for some seconds. When they were inside, nobody even noticed Boz had brought Brady into the castle.

"He just tries to scare you, so don't listen to him. It might be better if you'd wait here for Boomer," Boz said to his eight-year-younger brother, "besides, I'm also going to sleep now – I need to be rested for tomorrow." Boz left Brady downstairs, hoping Lanny wouldn't take advantage of that.

* * *

Boz laid down on the couch, pretending to sleep already, while Brady was sitting on his bed, with a guard at his side. That guard was holding a flashlight, which confirmed Brady's fear of ghosts. They better hadn't organized that night at all, then there was one problem Boz didn't have to worry about. Boomer just got out of the bathroom and was having an argument with Brady.

"I'm not sleeping with a creepy machete-wielding dude in our room!" Boomer said to Brady, and then to the guard, "sorry, no offense, night light."

"I'm sorry," Brady began, "but Lanny said half of Kinkow's ghosts are shacked up in the castle!" Maybe there would be some around the island, but probably not in the castle! Boz really needed to check upon Lanny more than usual. "Dude, we're living in Club Dead," added Brady. Boz rolled his eyes, both for what Brady said, and what Boomer replied about ghost-girls and a VIP-room.

"Guys, can you please talk at a lower volume? I'm trying to sleep here," Boz said – he indeed felt sleepy – and Brady and Boomer indeed started to talk less loud, but still audible.

"Oh wait, there's no ghost party, and you wanna know why Brady? 'cause they don't exist!" Boomer told his brother.

"Because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not real, like your girlfriend from Canada." Boz raised an eyebrow as he heard his tan-skinned say this. Boomer had a so-called Canadian girlfriend? That was new. Off course she didn't visit when she was too busy if she wasn't real.

"Night light, I'll watch over King Baby," and once again, Boz thanked Boomer for telling Brady (indirectly) what he exactly was. A baby. Yeah, ghosts were real, but Boz didn't go all scared around them. Before the guard could go away, Brady ordered him to leave the flashlight.

"Now, go to sleep." Boomer said, and Boz closed his eyes. Finally, he could go to sleep. He needed to be well-rested when Farok took over Boomer. He just needed to improvise why he had to stay with that King all day long, so he and Boomer would be together when he finds out ghosts were real. But before he could even think about that properly, someone shouted "BOO!" very loudly, followed by a rather girly scream. Boz could already guess who did what.

"One night, could you please go to bed like normal people for one night?" Boz called out desperately, pulling his blanket over his ears.

"That's it!" Brady said, "You know I freaked, why would you mess with me?" Boomer laughed.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I will stop, Brady." Bow sighed a faint _thank you_ before Boomer began to shout "ghost party" just to mess with Brady.

"I'm gonna prove to you that ghosts exist. Even if it kills me." then, the older one started looking around, "well, that's just an expression. Nice ghosty ghosties." Brady left the room, and Boomer was about to follow him when Boz stopped him.

"Boom! Let's just go to sleep, please, you can prank him later." He couldn't see Boomer's face, but he knew the boy was confused. "How did you…"

"I know you better then you think. If you want to do it, then at least wait until I'm asleep."

* * *

When Boz and Boomer came down to the throne room for breakfast (or lunch, since it was already 11:45) they watched Brady sealing the way to the kitchen and the dining room. Mason was with them, as they had gone to the beach for a while. Brady stopped them, saying they had to be careful. There was some powder on the floor, with large footprints.

"King Brady, what's with all the powder?" Mason asked in his ever low voice.

"Is your dandruff back?" Boomer added, causing Mason and Boz to look at Boomer.

"It's not dandruff, it's ghost tracking power made from dandruff." Brady said, Boz looking at him with a face that said '_seriously_'.

"I set up traps to prove to Boomer that this place is haunted. May I present to you prove that there are evil spirits: exhibit A. they're called ghost footprints." It were indeed footprints, but these were very large.

"Those are larger than my mamma's feet and she was quarter sasquatch." Mason said, receiving weird looks from both Brady and Boomer before the 'older twin' continued. "Exhibit, eh…" when Boz thought Brady couldn't get any more ridiculous, the boy began to sing the alphabet.

"…B," they walked over to the other side on the room, where something sticky and brown was on one of the lamps, of which Boz just knew it was Boomer's work, "brown ectoplasm. Scientific term: ghost goo."

"That is weird," Mason stated.

"Weirder than you having a sasquatch in your family?" Boomer asked the guard, not really convinced by Brady.

"According to Kinkow legend," Mason said, "hundreds of years ago this castle was haunted. Ectoplasm everywhere."

"Wait, what did they do?" Brady asked.

"What any normal person would do. Torn the castle down brick by brick and throw in in the sea." Mason stated, like it was the most normal thing in Kinkow to tear down houses because they're haunted. Boz never heard that story before, and didn't want this castle to be torn down.

"Wait, is that what we're gonna have to do?" Brady asked, him and his twin-brother caring about the castle they called home.

"We don't have time for that. We're going to blow this castle up." Mason said.

"Hold up! No-one's blowing up anything." Boomer said, while Brady and Mason already were heading to the door, "Big Junior may believe in all this island superstition, but I'm not! There's no such thing as ghosts." Brady came closer to his brother.

"Man, you're just like those haters who told Columbus he'd never make it to the moon."

"Actually, Columbus found out about America. Someone else went to the moon." Boz tried to explain, but Brady pulled up his hand to make their friend shut up. "Like I care." he walked up to the right side of the door, where he took a video-recorder.

"I videotaped the whole thing, just to rub it in your face." he explained, leaning closer to Mason. "Would you please watch it with me?"

"Look," Boomer began, Boz immediately alarmed, "If there is really evil on this tape, we shouldn't just keep it to ourselves." There was the boy Boz should learn to know – trying to humiliate his brother.

"He's right," Mason said, "the people should know why we're going to turn this place into a crater."

"Then tell the people there's a new movie playing tonight. The Ghost That Made Boomer Look Like A Fool And Proved That I Was Right Making Me The Smarter Brother."

"What?" Boz said. What kind of a movie title was _that_? Certainly not a good one, seeing it was way too long and personal. Brady looked up, seeing Mason and Boomer were also staring at him. "or something shorter. I'm a ghost hunter, not a movie title writer." Mason took the videotape to the plaza, Brady following because Boz told him Mason needed his help, him being the one who discovered ghosts in the castle.

When Brady was gone, Boz turned to Boomer, who was grinning widely. "Can I expect to see you on that tape instead of a ghost?" Boomer nodded and started to laugh. Boz shook his head, smiling, and walked up to the dining room. Brady hadn't said they had to stay away from that place, and because the time-traveler was hungry, he went straight to the kitchen, leaving Boomer in the throne room.

* * *

Movie night. Time to play the videotape of the so-called ghost. Many people showed up, and Boomer couldn't hold his laughter anymore. Lucky for him, Brady didn't notice this, as he was too busy thinking of a way to rub it in extra after the tape had played.

"People of Kinkow," the black-haired boy began, "grab your coconuts, hold on to your heads, 'cause I'm about to blow your minds." he stepped to his seat, and the tape started to play. From the trap to the tower, a person covered with a white blanket walked toward the camera with very ghost-like moves. Right now, Boomer was only smiling, because Brady stood next to him. The older twin stood next to Boomer, and Mason at his other side. Boz stood behind Boomer and Brady, there to make the

"Okay, I changed my mind, turn it off." Boz put a hand on Brady's shoulder and they watched on. Just then, the 'ghost' on the screen said "Boo!" scaring the hell out of Brady.

"Ah! They really say boo? I thought hat was just a hurtful stereotype." Brady said, and the person took of the blanket, revealing Boomer.

"Are you alright, Brady? There is a ghost in the castle, and his name is Boo-mer!" Brady had a disappointed look on his face, because he really thought he'd caught a ghost on tape, while Boomer looked rather amused by his brother's misery.

"Hey look! A … flavored ectoplasm." the Boomer on tape ran to the lamp where they found the ectoplasm, and poured it over the lamp. "Scary and delicious!" and then, the Boomer started again with his 'ghost party', while tap-dancing over the powder Brady put on the ground, leaving big footprints.

Mason stopped the movie, and the villagers went back to their houses. The guard talked to Mahuma, and in the distance they heard a 'boom'. Brady pulled Boomer aside, and Boz followed naturally. It had become a habit after the mummy-thing, and the kings didn't mind it at all anymore. He was a friend, and he was part of their immediate group of friends, so he had the right to now.

"How could you do that?" Brady asked his brother.

"Oh, you mean the ghost dance? Oh, it's just all in the hips." Boomer started to shake his hips, but Boz stopped him. When Boomer looked up at his face, Boz shook his head. "I don't think he means your awesome ghost dance." He let Brady do the rest.

"You made a fool out of me in front of everybody. And now you're gonna pay." Brady walked away.

"He seems mad at me." Boomer said to Boz. Boz turned his face to Boomer's. "That's because he is sad. You humiliated him, and he doesn't really like it. Look how he's talking to Lanny now." Boz said, pointing to Brady, to which Lanny stood, not making any eye-contact with each other, and Brady followed his cousin.

"He'll get over it eventually. Come on, let's go to our room." Boomer said, and with one last look to Brady and Lanny leaving the plaza, Boz followed. He had to stay with Boomer now, he knew. But it felt good to know what was going to happen eventually.

* * *

Boomer and Boz walked downstairs, Boomer wearing a smile. "I can't believe you lost every time we had a staring contest." Boz smiled back at him. "I can't believe I decided to let you win each time we played it." Boomer looked at him, and they found a can standing on the small table. Boomer picked up the present, and read the card.

"_Do not open until Christmas._ Last Christmas or this Christmas? Should've been more specific." Boz already was ready to see Farok, but when the cap opened, there was nothing in it. Boz peeked over the edge of the can and indeed saw nothing. "An empty can? Lame gift!" Boomer exclaimed. Boz saw Brady and Lanny coming out of the hallway.

"_What?_ Give me that!" Brady snatched the can out of Boomer's hands, and tapped on the upside down. "Come on out you lazy mime!" So Brady had sold a mime? Interesting. Then, some smoke emerged from the can, and a ghost took form in front of their eyes.

"That's gonna be a real ghost," Brady looked at the giant viking, "one that looks much bigger than it did in the store." the Viking spotted the three boys and the gnome.

"I'm Farok the Fierce. You shall feel the … of my battle-ax." the ghost said, and the four royals looked at him. Boz looked at him the calmest, while the two kings trembled in fear and Lanny looked in fear, but stood relative calm.

"Oops! Wrong ghost! Hope you get the reseed! Later!" Lanny ran away in fear, leaving the triplet with the ghost.

"T-T-That's a real ghost!" Boomer stuttered, looking at Farok. Boz could see in Brady's eyes the boy tried not to push Boomer forward because of this scary ghost.

"Y-Yes. I win, yay!" Brady said sarcastically, clearly frightened. "Let's go celebrate outside." Brady ran there, and Boz pushed Boomer so he could get out of there. He watched his younger brothers running to the plaza, and turned to the ghost. That one of the kings was possessed by a ghost, just couldn't be coincidence. Everything on Kinkow happened for a reason, so one of them had to be host for some viking-ghost.

"Hey, you can't harm my servants, right?" Boz said, drawing the ghost's attention.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I am King Boz, nobody messes with me or my servants." Okay, that wasn't a lie, he was king of Kinkow and Mindu, so nobody could say he lied.

"You call yourself the King of Kinkow?" Farok asked, and Boz nodded, still calm on the outside but screaming like a baby on the inside.

"Not only from Kinkow, my friend, but also King of Mindu. I know what you're going to do, namely taking over my body, so please do it quick, I don't really like being possessed." Boz watched the confused ghost, and advanced to the young King. When Boz could almost feel him, he sank away in the darkness.

* * *

Nothing but darkness.

That was all Boz could see when he first opened his eyes. All began to come back immediately. Farok the Fierce… the boy sat straight up. The ghost had took over his body by now, he knew. He stood up and looked around. The result was… darkness. Except for this one spot. There it was: a light shining bright and, though he didn't know what it was, he just walked up to it.

Hey, he didn't have anything else to do, so that way he could kill time a bit.

When he arrived there, Boz saw a door. A wooden door, shining so bright it almost blinded him. He opened it, his eyes closed, and slowly opened them to see, to his surprise, a room like he always dreamed of. His very own bed, his own pool table, and a gigantic flat-screen with more than ten speakers. Boz immediately ran over to the very comfortable couch with bananas to see what channel the TV was showing.

Boz frowned. The scene was in the castle, as if the cameraman was sitting on the throne, something Brady and Boomer didn't like at all. Then, a sound from the left, and the camera turned. Brady came into view. He stuck his head through the door and looked straight at the cameraman.

"Yo, Boz!" Boz jumped up, surprised, as Brady came closer to 'Boz'… so this would be his control room in his brain? Not as cool as expected, but still awesome. The only thing he needed to fix, was that Brady thought it really was Boz, and not this Farok-ghost.

"Brady, don't!" Boz cried out, but Brady didn't hear him. In fact, Boz couldn't even hear himself shouting it. _Oh, great, he took my voice,_ he thought sarcastically as he watched Brady continue.

"That was intense! Boomer's still outside, waiting for me to come out alive. Thank goodness it's gone, 'cause that was one ugly ghost. And I mean _ugly_!" Brady said, assuming the ghost went away and Boz was sitting on their throne. Then, it hit him. "Wait, dude, are you sitting on _my throne_?"

"The throne of Kinkow belongs to Farok the Fierce!" Farok shouted with his low voice, completely surprising Brady, who stood up, walking away from the throne Farok claimed. "Oh! You possessed our servant / best friend. Awesome," Boz could slap the black-haired kid right now if he weren't trapped in his unconscious, "Welcome to the family. Would you please leave, because Boz doesn't like people to touch him or his stuff." That made Boz raise an eyebrow. So Brady did pay attention to what he said? Nice to know.

Farok stood up angrily, facing Brady. "Your friend should be honored I choose to wear him!"

"Well, I'm not!" Boz shouted back to the ghost.

"I mean, we've got some guards you could try on. You'd look lovely inside of Mason." Brady tried. Coward, trying to get the ghost leave Boomer, but enter Mason. It felt like luring the enemy away from one weapon, but leading him to a whole army.

"Silence! A thousand years ago I perished on the grounds of this island, but now I'm finally King."

"Actually you're finally, what? No, me and Boomer kind of share the throne. Boz, he's just our weird adult friend."

"Do not tell lies! I share the throne with no-one!" Farok exclaimed, as he grabbed some pointy thing a tried to smack Brady with it. "Okay, the throne's all yours. You should keep it." Brady said, running outside screaming "Boomer, Farok possesses Boz!" Boz face palmed as he saw Brady leave. Why did he come to the past again? Certainly not to see how the island would be ruled by a viking-ghost possessing his body.

"This is the body of a king, but I can barely speak English." Farok said through his mouth. Boz shrugged – that's what you got after years of living between monkeys. Then, Lanny came walking in, clearly with the knowledge the ghost is inside of Boz.

"Excuse me, scary demon? My name's Lanny, huge fan of your work." Boz just shook his head at the little evil troll he had to call his cousin. "Anything I can do to make your stay here more evil? Let me know?" The ghost faced Lanny and shouted right in his face.

"Farok the Fierce needs no-one!" he pulled out that pointy thing towards Lanny, who pulled back just in time.

"Wow, you're awesome! Why didn't you jump into me!?" Lanny screamed, running away, scared. For some reason, Boz smiled. Sure, it was his cousin, and he knew it was wrong to smile at his misery, but it somehow just seemed so funny. Just then, Boz noticed something he hadn't before. A big, red button saying 'ghost party'. Not knowing what else to do, he pushed to button.

"I may not be able to speak English properly, but these hips are magic. Ghost party! Ghost party!" Boz started to laugh as his body did the same thing Boomer was known for because of that stupid movie night with ghost Boo-mer.

"Who possesses who here?" Farok asked, and Boz found himself able to speak again.

"I think you're possessing me, but I still got some power down here!"

"Don't you dare to push that button!" Farok suddenly ordered.

"Alright, not touching it," Boz said, pulling his finger away from the big red button.

"You will not be seeing the light ever again, because I am going to keep this body." he heard Farok say. Boz cursed almost not audible. He just needed to keep himself occupied until Brady and Boomer rescued him. The ghost sat Boz' body on the throne, waiting for something to come. Boz didn't knew what this was yet, but he knew it should be evil.

Then, the door opened, and Boz saw from the corner of Farok's eye Mason entered the throne room. He walked towards Boz.

"There is no Boz!" Farok said before everything went temporally black. When Boz woke up again, he lied on the floor of his mind media room. E looked at the screen, and saw Farok was just sitting on the throne again.

"What just happened?" he asked, standing up and walking back to the giant TV. The ghost stood up and walked to the door, that opened from itself. Farok possessed telekinesis. Oh, it was just a viking ghost, the guards could easily take him. He saw the guards draw their machetes and Brady and Boomer went hiding behind a rock. Next second, the guards came in and surrounded Boz. The doors closed again.

Then, the action began.

Boz wished he had popcorn, it was epic seeing a fight his body fought while he just looked through his eyes. Th fight didn't take longer than five minutes, and Mason was the last one standing. He walked towards the door and opened it, all beaten up. Brady and Boomer stood up from behind their rock and approached Mason.

"So, we were cowering pretty good over here, how did you do it?" Brady asked.

"I need a raise." Mason said before passing out.

"Wait, we pay him?" Boomer asked Brady, who didn't know they paid him either. Farok walked to the border of the castle, and both Brady and Boomer cowered back behind the rock. He waved Mason inside, and Boomer wanted to grab him, but he couldn't hold it due to sweaty hands. Meanwhile, Brady said, "Gotcha, Mason. No, we don't. Good luck in there." Farok telepathically closed the doors.

"Why did you do that? What have they ever done to you?" Boz asked.

"They served you and were dangerous, especially the sasquatch."

"Hey, he's just part sasquatch!" Boz told the ghost. "So… what are your plans with them?" Boz wanted to know. If there was anything he could prevent, he would do that.

"Kill them."

"K-Kill them, no, you can't! They can come handy as your servants, since they already have some experience serving m-" Boz couldn't finish, as he suddenly was chocking. It felt like some invisible iron hand was placed around his neck, and he felt how he was being held up in the air.

"What did you say?" Farok asked the redheaded King, whose face slowly turned purple. "great idea…" Boz tried to say, and the hand let go of him. He almost died by some invisible encounter with a ghost. That was Kinkow style, and he had to learn to deal with it.

"You're idea wasn't that bad. They'll live, but will be chained, as they would resist me and my incredible power."

"Eh, thank you, but do you really need to boast to me you're powerful? I mean, you locked me up in my own unconscious!" Boz exclaimed. The monkey-boy could _feel _the viking glared at him. As a result, Boz glared back.

"Oh, they will defeat you, Farok. I will be freed!"

"You will not unless I give the permission!" Farok said, beginning to chain up Mason. Boz started to shake his head while watching Farok doing his business within the castle.

Some hours later, Boz still was shaking his head. Farok has dressed his body up like a viking, and all of the guards were chained, now having to deal with being slaves. And all those time, Boz thought of Mikayla. If she was there, she would've kicked Boz' butt and safe the island. But she still was on Kipi Kipi and had no idea what was going on.

"I bathed four times this day, and yet this body still sweats." Farok complained. Boz shrugged.

"What can I say. I can sweat like hell!" And so on. Actually, it was pretty amusing to watch. Mason had to feed Farok grapes, and Lanny was his house troll, bringing him his drink, or like Farok would call it, his elixir. Lanny wanted to know if the ghost liked the evil make-over he gave the castle. For an answer, Farok burped on him.

"Wow! Smells like someone died in there! Oh, right, you…" the prince said, and yes, Boz could smell this as well. He as used to it by now, but in the first minutes this smell was unbearable. But Boz quickly forgot about the smell as Farok commanded Mason and Lanny to form a footstool. Boz laughed his head off with that one. Well, he laughed until he heard someone playing a trumpet. Farok stood up, and walked through the automatically opened doors. There, Boz saw Brady and Boomer, Brady wearing something that looked very cool. Somehow, Boomer was the one who looked

"Who dares interrupt king Farok the Fierce?" the ghost called out to the duo.

"King Brady the… Bradyful" Brady said, but when he looked around for Boomer, the black-skinned boy had fainted seeing and hearing Farok at his fullest inside of Boz.

"It will be my pleasure to destroy you," the ghost said, "if your hygiene is the same as your friend's, the island shall thank me." Farok walked towards Brady, who just stood there, terrified, but he didn't pass out like Boomer. He lifted the axe, and was ready to split Brady's body, until it bounced off to some invisible barrier.

"That ghost suit totally works!" Brady screamed, as Boz sighed. Luckily he didn't come unprepared.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Farok wanted to know.

"The kind that's really, really expensive one," then Brady looked up to nothing in particular, "Thank you, people of Kinkow." Boz rolled his eyes. Off course the people of Kinkow had to pay this. Brady took out a role, and opened it, looking at Farok. "Now, I've a little poem for ya." Brady was about to recite it, when Farok pushed it away with his telekinesis. Brady just looked to Boz' body. "Well, that is a game changer." Boz should slap him if he could, but he figured Farok would already do that for him.

"I can smell the fear on you." Farok said, trying to intimidate Brady, who shook his head.

"No, that's Boz' jacked up nose. He says he's got stronger sense of smelling than others." Boz felt how Farok put his hands in his hips, scaring Brady again. "I'm no- I'm not afraid of you." he stuttered, and Farok snorted.

"Then why don't you come out of that magic armor!" Brady looked rather offended after this statement.

"Me? You're wearing Boz like a dirty pair of underwear!" the King had a point. Bu Farok wasn't the type that kept quiet after an insult.

"He was dirty when I put him on!" Boz shouted "hey!", rather offended, but nobody heard him. Brady couldn't because he wasn't there, and Farok couldn't because he was paying Brady too much attention.

"Why don't we both come out?" Brady suggested.

"My pleasure." Farok said. Boz smiled at the screen, with a hint of fear. What if Brady lost this fight? He should have to live in his unconscious forever while watching how the ghost ruled Kinkow severely?

"Good luck, Brady!" Boz shouted, though the boy couldn't here it. The next moment, he found himself surrounded by darkness again.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Boz wondered what the hell he did on the floor, outside, with Brady and Boomer looking over him as if he'd passed out. He didn't even remember he'd passed out.

"Brady? Boomer? What are you… What happened?" Boz asked, and tried to remember, "Last thing I remember is… staying with Boomer all night so you could get that ghost with Lanny." Boomer and Brady looked at him, confused. Boomer looked at Brady

"Wait, you can't remember anything?" Boz shook his head.

"Nothing." Then he noticed his clothes. What the hell was he wearing? Was it Halloween already? "Why am I dressed up like a viking? Wait! Don't tell me this ghost of yours jumped into me and took over my body before he could do so with Boomer." the brothers looked at each other.

"Well, it did happen…" Brady began, but Boomer interrupted.

"Yeah, that ghost jumped into you after we heard you saying we were your servants and that you were king from both Kinkow and Mindu. Why did you do that?" Boz raised an eyebrow. He did? Then, it all came back.

"Yes, I did it, but only so neither of you would be his host. I know this Farok likes power, and being King of two kingdoms was irresistible for him. Besides, if I weren't here, one of you had to fight the other, and fighting with your family isn't really nice." Boz explained.

"Why, thank you, Boz." Then, Boz picked up a brand new smell. He smelled it some time before, but he couldn't really identify what it was, except he smelt it on his own body;

"What is this smell on me?" "Soap," Brady answered. Boz smelled once more, and there he smelled soap indeed.

"Great, now I don't have to take a shower for two months." He left the brothers on the plaza, walking inside the castle. He watched the 'evil makeover' and nodded.

"Yeah, Lanny really did a good job at this one."


	7. Secuestron

**Okay, I know I promised that this one should be "The Trouble With Doubles", and that this should have come earlier, but I'm currently in a writer-block with that episode. Instead, I've worked on "Junga Ball" and a 'lost' episode that focuses on Boz I called "Secuestron", instead of our favorite twin kings. I hope this even can be considered a 'lost episode'. Next are, still, "Tone Deaf Jam" and "The Trouble With Doubles"**

_____niamhmc8: Here's your update_

_____snake screamer: Thanks - both the review and the idea!_

_____Iron-Mantis: I'll use it, if it's okay with you_

**I do not own Pair of Kings - I only own the secuestron and some Dark Side cave.**** Enjoy!**

**-Writer207**

* * *

Brady, Boomer and Boz were hanging around in their room. Just after the defeat of Farok the Fierce, the two Kings wanted to know every detail of being possessed by the ghost. It was annoying, for Boz couldn't remember a single thing. Just a big room, a big TV screen, and a button labeled 'Ghost Party'.

"So, how was it when he- when you- when Farok beat up those guards?" Brady asked. Boz turned around, trying to ignore them – especially since Boz came out of the bathroom and his brother had come along to ask about being possessed – but now, he couldn't.

"For the last time, guys, I don't remember what happened in there, the last thing I remember was saving your butts when telling that thing I'm King of both Mindu and Kinkow. Now, would you please leave me alone, I need my sleep." _so I'm well rested and can I prevent you from falling for Princess Three-eyes_, he added in his head, not daring to speak those words out loud. It had not yet happened, and he knew that messing with the space-time-continuum could have great consequences. He didn't think of what he'd already done, because it had mostly no influence on their lives.

At some points, he'd freaked out and ranted that they didn't need to give up, because they needed to destroy Zadoc, Kaita the Bat-Rider and the Dark Side for good. He only had known he was in fault after his rants, but the boys thought that Boz had faith in them and he thought that they would do all those things, even though they had yet to learn about Zadoc, Lord of the Dark Side and Kaita the Kingslayer. It didn't feel good to know that his brother(s) had to learn about them again.

At that moment, Mikayla walked in, probably to make sure they're still alive.

"Hi, guys," Mikayla greeted them. Boomer said a 'hi' back, but Brady's reaction was way more enthusiast. He jumped off his bed, almost falling off of it, and got himself back up at the pool table.

"Mikayla! You're finally back! Oh, I missed you so much!" he changed his attitude from desperate to 'cool'. "Did you miss me?" Boz rolled with his eyes. Brady wouldn't get her, if he was ever to leave Kinkow. And with Boz' arrival, he would make sure Brady stayed at Kinkow. The only thing he had to figure out was how he would explain his younger Kingly self. He knew it wouldn't be easy. But hey, he still had one year and a half to figure that out. Enough time to learn more about the misadventures of the 'twin-Kings'.

"To be honest? No," Mikayla said, "I only came here to check if you were alive, and you are. Goodnight!" She said, leaving them already. Brady called her back, but she ignored it. She had a good reason not to stay in the Kings' room. There hung a terrible smell the three of them were used to. It always was a mess. And the third and last, Brady lived in here. Those are most certainly The Three Reasons Why Mikayla Does Not Enter The King Room Much.

Boz lied down on the couch, while the Kings made way to their beds. As always, Boz pretended to already be fast asleep. You never knew if you came across an embarrassing fact you could use to blackmail the Kings. They had a conversation with as main topic Mikayla and, at some point, cupcakes. Boz rolled his eyes and patiently waited until the Kings were walking around in dream land. But, the more he waited, the heavier his eyelids became, and he never imagined he would be sleeping earlier than his younger brothers, or to fall asleep on their not that comfortable couch.

_Boz is walking around in the Jungle. Yet, it's not the Kinkowian jungle, where he knew his way perfectly. The jungle he walked through, is one he hadn't been in a long, long time. Right over there he had his first memory, looking at his (monkey) mother. Over there he and his brother once had an eating contest. Up, in that tree, he swung for the first time on a vine. It's not hard for Boz to remember his childhood when walking around here. It, obviously, is the jungle on Mindu, the place where he grew up with his monkey family._

_He goes where his legs take him. He has no control over them, as the two decide for themselves where to take him. At a point, he recognizes the place of Mindu he does not want to remember – the place where he let Mindu sink, where he was dumb enough to pull the plug. He can't go away, for his legs has sunk into the ground until his ankles. Yet, there is no quicksand. For a moment, he fears it would come._

_From the bushes, a man emerges and walks until he stands next to the plug. Boz recognizes that man, yet he never has seen him before. The man is possibly even taller than Mason, and wears a big, black cloak. His hands look old, too old to actually be used. Everything is covered, and a large cowl hides the face. A shiver rolls down Boz' spine, as in front of him stands the most feared creature of Mindu. If Boz wasn't that scared, he would've screamed so loud all of Mindu would hear it. No, so all of the Kalooki-isles would have heard it. That was the reason why he didn't like the third Harry Potter movie as much as Brady and Boomer – the thing looks like a Dementor, in some way or another._

"_Your time has come, monkey-boy," the thing said, "Younger you hasn't done anything, but older you did, and your time has come to pay your dept." Boz' face pales. He has hoped that it wouldn't find him until he actually was old. Going back in time has had its effect, so the thing has found him now, and there's no escaping him now. This is the end._

_He regains control of his legs and allows himself to run away. He doesn't know how long he runs, but he counts the waterfalls he passes. That was one. There is the third. He just passed the sixth. He eventually trips at the foot of the seventh. When he turns around, he faces the creature. It bows himself over him, and there is no way Boz can escape, except when he climbs up the waterfall. Yet, only dying climb up the waterfall. The thing is very close now, and Boz closes his eyes._

At that moment, he allowed himself to scream and woke up, only to see Brady and Boomer leaning over him. Both boys looked at him, for the first time in their lives worried about him. Boz touched his head, for he had a head-ache. He panted heavily and his head felt sweaty. Brady even looked afraid - even scared of him. Boomer as well, but the darker skinned kng was the only one to actually ask how he felt.

"You okay, Boz?" Boomer asked, and Boz sat up. When he looked around, he saw someone had trashed the room. The vase stood where it usually stood, but it probably had been shattered to pieces before repairing itself like it usually does.

"Wow what happened in here?" Boz asked. _Let it not have been me,_ he pleaded in his head. Because if it was him…

"_You_ happened," Brady explained, still scared and angry, "At some point, you just started running around this room like you were the Tarantulas' next target. You trashed our roo, _and my guitar,_ and when we finally got you back on our couch, you started to mutter this word. Eh… Boom, what was it again? Something with secesrome…"

"You mean secuestron?" Boz corrected, hoping that wasn't what Brady meant.

"Yeah, that was it! What does it mean?" Brady wondered, and Boz' face paled. First Tito, now the secuestron. The dream had been true. It wasn't his fear that caused his mind to create this nightmare. The dementor-like man was coming, and there's no stopping him. Nobody's ever stopped the secuestron. He didn't want to tell his brothers his fate. This made him wonder how that devil had found him on Kinkow, while it died along with the sinking Mindu…

Then, it hit him. Mindu had not yet sunk at this time. Which meant the secuestron was still alive, making Boz an easy target for it, even if the ocean separated them. It knew its ways.

"Nothing," Boz quickly said. He sounded suspicious when saying it.

"Really? Because it looks like it's something serious," Boomer said, pointing at their trashed room.

"It's nothing, okay!? So just leave me alone!" Boz shouted, and he jumped up the pool-table, between the balks that held the roof up. He wouldn't tell them until they were ready. He never imagined he would be gone within this week, but it wouldn't that bad. Eventually, everyone would forget about him and in a year and a half, King Boz would arrive, and Boomer would think that he looked a lot lie his old friend from who he probably can't remember the name.

"Wow! Since when can he do that?" Boomer wondered, impressed by what their friend can do. Boz realized he just gave away what he tried to hide so desperately.

"I never knew he could jump up that high." Brady added, looking up at the roof. Boz hung in a position so the Kings wouldn't spot him. It was better if they forgot Boz was there. Within a week, he wouldn't be no more.

* * *

"Boz, come down here! You can't stay up there forever!" Boomer shouted. It already was the next morning. Boz had spent the whole night up there, not thinking of the consequences. He even spent the night there because he didn't want to endanger his friends. Brady and Boomer had decided it had to be Boomer to try and get their old friend down, as they both noticed he seemed to like Boomer more than Brady. That he understood and liked Boomer more than Brady.

"Yes, I can! Just leave me up here for a week and you don't need to take care of me anymore. Nobody should!" Boz shouted back. At this moment, he wanted their help so badly, yet couldn't ask for it because when they got involved in this, the secuestron might try to get Boomer and Brady as well.

"Then will you tell me what's bothering you?" Boomer tried again. This time, Boz didn't answer.

"Is that a yes?" He asked to his older triplet brother. At that moment, Brady walked in the room. Boz watched him from where he was. Maybe he should act nicer towards the black-haired boy, even if he ruined the island on his way. He broke Boomer's heart, Mikayla almost was eaten by a gorilla, Mason could have been fired by that Elder and Lanny… well, Lanny had been happy about Brady leaving, and mad when Boz arrived. Maybe he should accept that the storm was meant to take Brady to Chicago and Boomer at the island, and Boz to Kinkow. Maybe, Brady had to leave. And in that case, as Boz tried to lt him stay, he had to die. At this point, he wondered why he hadn't thought of his own Dementor when he decided to go back in time.

"Is he still up there?" Brady asked, his repaired guitar in his hand, and Boomer nodded.

"If you don't come down here, then I'll go up there!" Brady tried to threaten him. Boz smiled – for the first time since he'd woken up. This should be fun!

"I know you won't go further than hanging on the first balk." Boz said. He knew it was true – his brothers didn't actually have that big of a condition. So, Brady climbed up the pool-table (with Boomer's help) and his hands grabbed the balk. The rest is obvious – he just hung there because he was too weak to pull himself up, and so was Boomer when he tried.

"You don't have the muscle to come up here!" Boz shouted. He didn't mean it as an insult, but he still felt hurt by his nightmare, so he actually didn't care what he shouted. Brady and Boomer glared at him.

"Well, we thought you weren't that strong to go actually up there!" Brady shouted, and Boz rolled his eyes.

"You don't know me as I do! You know nothing about me! Nobody does!"

"Yes, we do! You're 24, you're a man with muscles, you're a half-monkey, you like the guitar and Beyoncé… are we forgetting something, Boom?" Brady wondered, and Boz face-palmed; _how could that kid be my long lost triplet-brother? He's as half as bad as I imagined!_ Boz frowned. No, he couldn't think that. It still was his brother, he needed to give Brady a chance.

"What are you guys doing?" Mikayla said when she came in. great, she would only make things worse. Wait, that's it! Mikayla grew up here, so she probably knew about the secuestron. She and Mason could help him!

"Mikayla!" Boz shouted, "the secuestron thinks I let Mindu sink!" he did it, but only later in this time-line, so he'd better let them think the secuestron thinks he's done something he had not yet done. Mikayla's eyes widened as he heard the name of Boz' worst nightmare.

"What? My Kings, did you know he was followed by the secuestron?" Mikayla asked the Kings.

"No, we didn't, because he won't come down here and tell us what's wrong!" Boomer said, pointing up to Boz. Mikayla looked up, and saw Boz hanging there like a monkey. Normally, she would've said something, but she lived with the kings now for more than half a year, so she wasn't that surprised.

"What's that anyways? Sounds like a very bad cold," Brady added. Boz face-palmed again, and Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"It's not a cold!" Boz shouted. It wasn't an illness, but it did threaten people's lives. Only if standing close to the secuestron's newest target

"The secuestron is an old legend on Mindu. It's the guardian of all that's good, and pursues the people of the Kalooki-isles that did some terrible things. Boz, what have you done?" Mikayla added. With terrible things, she meant things nobody should ever do in his life. Like, killing people (especially family or the royal family) and sinking an island was indeed part of the criteria. He dared to hang down, feet (and legs) holding the lowest balk, so he hung upside down. Even Brady and Boomer had trouble seeing a smile hen he hung on that balk.

"It's more about what I will do. He's coming for me for what'll happen in one year and a half. That doesn't even make sense because it hasn't even happened yet, so why would he go after me? To make it sure the island doesn't sink? Ha, he'd better go after other me rather than me-me, because he's the younger one who'll let the island sink. I have done nothing wrong yet," Boz said. He was gonna die anyway, so he didn't care if he told them the whole story, which they probably couldn't understand. At least, they would think the secuestron was driving him insane. Or, Mikayla would think that, and the Kings would think he already is crazy.

He was deep in thought so he couldn't hear how the conversation further on went. Brady was convinced Boz had gone nuts about that stupid dream that trashed their room, Boomer still tried to get Boz down there and Mikayla was summing up ideas to get Boz off the island and told Brady and Boomer they couldn't hang around with him anymore, because the secuestron wasn't afraid to end Boz' misery earlier by causing small accidents, which could harm the Kings in the process.

Then, it hit him. If the secuestron went as far as Kinkow, then someone-else would have met it as well – too many times to count. And many more. Boz knew he wasn't alone in his fate, and if his 'sweet little cousin' Lanny could escape the secuestron every time, then he would have to take advice from the little troll.

Man, that would be a hard task, since the troll knew Boz knew his dirty little secret.

* * *

When Boz walked down – at the moment the Kings were using the bathroom, it should take a while before they came out – he could hear Mason and Mikayla talking in the background, probably about his problem with the secuestron. He was interrogating his daughter about her mission. Boz didn't pay attention, for he needed to find a certain little troll who might be able to help. Probably the only one who could help him. He found Lanny's room fairly easy, and knocked on the door.

Lanny opened the door, and out of all things he expected to have knocked on is door, he did not expect to see Boz, the only one to have seen through his facade and knew he tried to get rid of the Kings. And especially not siting in front of his door on his bare knees, hands together, as in a plea.

"Lanny! Please, you have to help me!" Boz practically shouted. Now Lanny was really confused. Boz needed his help?

"Why should I help you? We hate each other." Lanny said. They indeed didn't get along. They couldn't since the day Boz stopped Lanny's first ever plan to destroy the Kings by using the chandelier.

"I know we do, but you're the only one who can help me. Please," Boz said, still pleading for the little troll's help.

"Really? Let me think ab- no!" Lanny shouted, and he was about to smash the door. Boz stood up and said the one word he knew Lanny should know. Trying to get rid of family? Almost as bad as sinking an island, though it hadn't happened yet.

"But, you've got to help me, I'm being followed by the secuestron." Lanny's eyes widened. Boz had angered the secuestron? Awesome! Now nobody could stand in his way by killing the Kings. However… he would miss the tension between the two, the someone to understand he actually hated them (unlike two King baboons) and it was a bit more challenging to kill the Kings when there constantly is a guardian with them, even if the Kings don't understand they have a guardian.

"I'm listening," he eventually said, and Boz sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you want to help! The Kings aren't that much of a help, they think I'm crazy! That's when I realized that what you try to do, must have drawn the attention of the secuestron. With you trying to kill your family and the Kings at the same time, it's double treason! How do you escape it every time?" Lanny pressed his fingers against Boz' lips, as to silence him, which felt really, really weird. As if the troll didn't want the monkey-boy to talk. Lanny quickly put the finger away, and both shivered.

"Never again," they both said. They meant physical contact. It just was too strange to do, enemies who made physical contact that didn't involve harming the other.

Boz came into Lanny's room, and saw there hung as much weapons as in Mikayla's room. Hi bed stood in a far corner, and his fish stood on the small table that stood in the middle of his room. Did Boz imagine it, or did the fish wink at Lanny, and did Lanny wink back? Probably.

"So, Boz, you wanted help for the secuestron?" Lanny asked, and Boz nodded desperately. He had to be really desperate if he would go to _Lanny_ for help.

"Make the idiot jump off a cliff, then you won't have any trouble killing the kings," the fish said. Boz raised an eyebrow, and looked at his cousin. Was this the cause that he was evil? When the fish was gone, Lanny didn't try to kill the Kings as much, and it had stopped temporally when he became the King of Lanada. So maybe the fish (Yama-something) was the source of Lanny being evil.

"Lanny, would you mind telling your fish that he'd better watch his mouth. Bananas might be my favorite food, but if those didn't exist, it would be fish." he warned his cousin. He raised his eyebrows, suspicious and surprised. Even the fish seemed confused by the words of the man with the strawberry blonde hair.

"You… you can understand him?"

"Hey, I'm dying here, so it doesn't matter if I can understand your dinosaur-fish. However, there are some things you'll never know about me. But are you gonna help me with the secuestron or not?" Boz pleaded. He couldn't believe he pleaded for Lanny's help, but these are desperate times. He hadn't been lying about him dying, and he desperately needed his help because he knew who he was dealing with. Lanny eyed Boz like he always eyed the Kings, with a hint of happiness.

"Off course I am. This is what I aways do when I had one of those exhausting dreams," out of nowhere, he pulls a computer presentation off his sleeve, "First, I wouldn't show myself for three days, and make no contact with anybody. Then, on the fourth day, I go to a cave at the Dark Side, close to a water source. I go bathe in there and BAM! The secuestron can't smell me anymore and is always drawn to the cave instead of the palace."

Boz had wished that Lanny also had some popcorn. It was actually a good presentation. This seemed very logical, the secuestron did find people because of their smell. It itself was blind and deaf, yet it knew where you were and what you were trying to say. He felt almost sorry that it had to die alongside Mindu. There was only one flaw in Lanny's plan.

"You said _'Dark Side'_. Why is it that I don't trust you?" Lanny shrugged.

"So the rumors are true – you really _are_ smarter than the Kings than the Kings combined," Lanny said, "And if you want evidence it really works – I'm still alive, so it works very well." Boz nodded. That was good proof. Maybe he'd bathe there immediately.

"Hey, why don't you always go immediately? That is playing with your life, waiting so long, and I won't risk that. Have you, by any chance, already made a map to that so-called water-cave?" He said, pulling his hand out, ready to take the map Lanny made. He was sure Lanny made one, for this could be his make-a-map-for-every-trip-the-Kings-make-in-an-alm ost-impossible-difficult-trip-season. The next moment, Lanny handed Boz the map, without any pleasure. Boz looked from the map to Lanny, said a polite 'Thanks' and then, ran as fast as he could to the Dark Side.

Before doing so, he pressed his body against the wall next to Lanny's door. He needed to know if Lanny hadn't been lying. Yet, after a minute of discussing stupid things with that 'fish' of his, he left and went searching that cave. He now knew Lanny hadn't been lying, and that he could trust him.

He never thought he'd ever think about trusting this younger, more sly Lanny.

* * *

"So, this should be it," Boz said, looking at the map. For the Dark Side, this place was quite light. He eyed the cave-entrance. Above, there wee no rocks that could fall down and block the way. There was no big round one somebody could push in front of the already large entrance – twice as big as Boz. Located at a place where there were no trees withing fifty feet. Nothing pointed out he could be trapped in the strange cave.

Before he walked in, he took a flashlight out of his backpack, the same one he took with him to the past. He never really went somewhere without his backpack, so in case Lanny would want to get some information, he would leave as he came – with no information. He turned it on – with the light shining directly in his eyes when turned on – and carefully studied the inside of the cave. So far, he couldn't see any traps. Or anything that could block the way from the inside. It was just a free entrance, with nothing to fear.

Boz raised his eyebrows as he carefully walked inside. Maybe this time, Lanny was actually trying to help him. He shook his head. No, Lanny never really liked him, and probably never would. There had to be a trap! But if there was one, it was hidden really well. He checked every place at least twice to make sure nothing could suddenly crush him, or make him choke. High above the ground, almost at the ceiling, there was a small opening which he might use as last escape route.

He placed the backpack on the ground. He didn't bring any swim suit, for he didn't bring any to the past. He soon decided he should bathe in there with his clothes on. On Kinkow, the sun should dry him on his way back. He was about to step in the water, when he heard voices outside the cave.

"You sure this is the right cave?"

"Sure, you see that high entrance? This should be it?"

"I'd rather want to know if we're right, Boom." Boz frowned. What were Brady and Boomer doing here? He somehow expected Lanny would sent the Kings to him before taking the bath, because it would endanger them. When he looked out, however, he didn't expect his two brothers to quarrel about the exact location of a cave in ridiculous outfits. They looked like they were going to snorkel, and both took their precautions – they looked like they didn't know how to swim at all.

"Brady? Boomer?" He said, trying not to laugh. The twins now saw him too. He was dressed up as he was that same morning, but this time, he had a flashlight in his hand, shining at the Kings.

"Boz? What are you doing here?" Boomer asked. They both wondered what Boz was doing there, when they thought they should be there all alone. I mean, they heard this part of the jungle was deserted. And last time they saw Boz, he was sulking between the balks of their room. They hadn't even noticed their friend wasn't there anymore.

"I can ask you guys the same! What are you doing on the Dark Side, it's dangerous here!" Boz shouted.

"Well, this isn't the Dark Side, or else it had actually been dark here." Brady said, as Boz rolled his eyes again and mentally face-palmed. Feeling the tension between the two, Boomer stepped in front of Brady and turned to Boz. Sometimes, he didn't really like standing between the two sides. Yet, if he didn't, he was afraid sooner or later his brother and his best friend (not counting Brady) would come in a serious fight.

"We're going to swim in some cave. Lanny said that the water has the perfect temperature." Boomer explained. Boz raised an eyebrow. Lanny told them that? Sounded quite fishy. Literally, maybe Yamakoshi had made the plan with its owner having to succeed it. Something just didn't add up there.

"So, _Lanny_ said it had the perfect temperature to swim in, huh?" Boz said as Boomer nodded, "And I'm here to bathe in the very same cave to wash the smell of the secuestron off of me. I've checked it, and the only entrance is the one right over there. A bit easy for someone to kill us in there, isn't it?" Brady and Boomer seemed to think about it – one second – but then immediately told Boz it wasn't, because they were the Kings, and they assured Boz that nobody would ever try and harm their 'super macho Kings'. The two of them confidently walked into the cave, and Boz watched how… how, surprisingly, nothing happened as the Kings entered the cave. He looked quite surprised as the Kings walked in, unharmed, not trapped, just… _nothing_. Boz walked into the cave, dumbfounded.

He didn't really expect anything to happen anymore. Not now it was clear nothing bad happened. Though he couldn't get the little troll out of his head. Why had the kid sent his cousins out here, to _the freaking Dark Side_, while it was completely safe in there? There had to be something that was dangerous inside. He had learned from Kinkow not to trust something at the Dark Side, even a cute baby.

He watched how his brothers jumped around in the undeep water. He shook his head. There was one missing piece, but what was that. He absently watched how Brady and Boomer tried to drown each other, and after a while, he'd jump in there as well. If the Kings could have fun in there without dying, he could wash the guilt off of him.

After half an hour, Brady and Boomer were bored. Boz had told himself he was their lifeguard for now. He couldn't have it one of them drowned for real. Even if it wasn't deep, it could always happen. Anyway, he sat on the edge, stood up and walked up to the entrance so the sun could dry his clothes. Brady and Boomer quickly followed. But when he was at the entrance, he hurt himself by running up against an energy field. One Kinkow also made when Candis opened a tomb with Kaita's giant bat. He pressed his hands against it, couldn't get past it, and his fear came back.

He turned and walked back in the cave, hands holding his head. "No, this can't be happening," he muttered to himself. Only Kings could walk trough that. He was stuck in there. When the Kings tried, however, they also had trouble going out. Soon, Brady and Boomer started to panic as well.

The entrance was starting to fall down, and Boz and Brady's eyes found each other. It wasn't clear what Brady was thinking, but Boz wanted at least for Boomer to be safe. Even though he made this trip to keep Brady from leaving the island, it still was Boomer who survived from the two. He was the one Boz met, and he was the one to live all three years on the island before making it a safer place (for real). The energy field broke off and stones (which definitely weren't there when Boz first entered the cave) fell down, ready to block the way for the three Parker boys.

Before Brady or Boomer could react, Boz pushed Boomer out of the cave, surprising both twin Kings. Before Brady or Boz could run out, and Boomer could pull the two out, the way was blocked. Brady tried to push it, but it wouldn't work. Probably Boomer had the same idea at his side, and so the pile of rocks wouldn't move. Boz didn't even try to help.

"Yo, Boz, come here and help me get out!" Brady called out.

"We won't get out of here that easily." Boz simply stated, looking around in the cave. Brady turned his head.

"What? No! Boz, as you King I command you to get us out of here." he shouted, and grew even more angrier and scared when the man with the strawberry blonde hair shook his head, and looked at the water.

"That would be a problem." Boz said, not moving. Brady followed his gaze and saw that, slowly, the water rose up. The cave – no, the Dark Side – was trying to drown them. Probably a sacred place where nobody is to touch the water. Not that smart to let the Kings play in there without doing his research.

"What's going on? Boz!?" His voice rose when Brady said his name.

"In short? We're gonna drown if we don't get out of here. But not through the front. The entrance is magically blocked. We need to find another way out of here." One question rose: how would you find another opening when the only entrance was blocked?

* * *

At the bright side, Brady didn't need to shower anymore. And Lanny hadn't lied about the water – it really had the perfect temperature. Not too cold and not too hot. If the circumstances were different, he probably would enjoy it, and probably Brady should, too. It was such a pity they were about to drown. Boz hoped that Boomer wouldn't come in too late. It could be a drama if the black-skinned boy found his brother and friend in the water, drowned or still drowning. In the meantime, Brady was freaking out like only he could.

"We're going to die! I don't wanna die! I'm too young and way too handsome to die? Who's gonna look after sweet little cousin Lanny?! I don't wanna die! You hear me, Boz?! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Boz sighed and covered Brady mouth with his hand. He noticed Brady tried to bite Boz' hand. He pulled his hand back, and looked at his younger triplet brother. Brady glared back.

"What was that for?" He asked, now all serious.

"I would've knocked you out, but if I do, you drown and I'm not planning on keeping both you and me floating." Boz said. Brady looked a bit angry at this sentence. They couldn't touch the bottom anymore, and the cave slowly got filled with salt water. Boz had counted out that they still had five minutes left. Not much.

"Not nice to say." Brady commented, "So, how are we going to get out of here?"

"I have practically no idea." Boz said, looking around for something to escape out. The entrance was pretty much blocked, and the waterfall was no option – he very well learned to never climb a waterfall. Jumping off of one, on the contrary, could mean that you were going to have luck. For what other reason would he have jumped off the waterfall just before meeting Pitricia?

"Man! Oh, I wish Lanny was here. He's very god with plans!" Brady exclaimed. Boz nodded, and added in his head that Lanny would probably try to push them under, and to make sure they never got out of here. He had said the cave was safe! But nobody could escape from this giant pool of death. He looked at the small hole close to the ceiling. Then, pieces started to fall together.

"That's it ! Lanny!" Boz exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's up with my cousin?"

"No, Lanny sometimes comes here because of the secue- oh, whatever, because of that illness, and could escape this all the time. That hole," he pointed at it, "is made by him, to escape."

"But you don't fit through it," Brady noticed. The hole was, sadly enough, just big enough for Brady to get through, him being scrawny at the moment, but your average adult Boz just couldn't fit through it. He knew it, and couldn't change it. He only could feel guilt at this point. This was all his fault. If he hadn't unplugged Mindu – which, after all those years, seemed practically impossible – he hadn't been here, drowning in the thing that could've saved him from a slow and painful death. At the other hand, it was his fault he traveled back in time, aided his brothers who didn't even know what he was doing. He had helped Brady, Boomer, Mason, Mikayla, and even Lanny. He was confused, not knowing if he was good or bad. But maybe he was a mixture of both good and bad.

Thinking of Mindu triggered a very risky plan.

He had to take the risk. For his family. For (never thought he'd think that) Brady.

"I know," he finally answered, "but I'll find another way out. Now, try to climb through the hole." it was easier said than done. Brady got stuck in the hole, and the few muscles he had weren't that much of a help. After three minutes or so, it seemed impossible for Boz to find some other way out, while Brady would be stuck in there with no help.

Suddenly, Brady was pulled out of the hole, and Boz looked up, surprised. Then, Mikayla's face appeared. Boz was very glad to see her face, at once, and she had a concerned look on her face. He could hear how Brady was thanking her over and over again, sometimes throwing in ridiculous requests involving Brakayla.

"Mikayla! Man, am I glad to see you!" Boz said. He was now almost pressed against the ceiling. Breathing was getting more difficult.

"Take my hand!" she said, but when she wanted to pull her hand through it, it hit an invisible energy field. Boz' eyes widened. It wasn't the Kings this stupid secuestron-wash-away was after – it was Boz himself. And it had needed Lanny to tell him where the cave was.

"Don't let Brady le-" He could say before the cave was completely filled with water, so he had to take a deep breath and was forced under water. The salt was almost unbearable for his sight, but he could see vaguely how Mikayla tried to cut her way through the energy field, gave up and went away, probably to get some back-up. Next to go stand in front of it, was a grinning Lanny. Knowing he was going to die, Boz showed Lanny his middle finger. Lanny motioned to the monkey boy that he knew, and gave him a thumbs up, for some weird reason.

Oh, he would have thrown up if he wasn't trying to stress his life as long as possible.

On the ground, he could see a vague stain of pink. The first thing that came to his mind, was that it probably was the plug of the cave. A small voice in his head said he'd better not unplug it, and another part told him to just unplug it. He wondered why it was so hard to choose between his family or his fear for unplugging things. Really, the last plug he's ever touched was Mindu's. He was glad they had showers in their bathroom, and not bathtubs.

He already began to ran out of air, and there was almost no choice left. Or he would die, or he would decide to sink the island. Yes, he seriously thought that. Yet, he choose for the latter and dove deeper, Lanny a confused look on his face. He counted the seconds he had left of his air. Or he thought he had left.

_Nine._ He swam deeper and deeper. Those swimming lessons with Boomer after the Dark Side was defeated had been a good idea.

_Eight._ His lungs started to burn.

_Seven._ The water seemed to try to stop him from reaching the plug. He was now at arm length away from the plug, but it was hard to touch it.

_Six._ Black dots started to appear in front of his eyes. But he told himself to keep swimming until his whole sight was a black one.

_Five._ With a swift move, he pulled the plug. The water started to disappear through the hole.

_Four._ The pressure on the water slowly disappeared, tried to pull Boz back down, and the monkey boy himself climbed (still in the water) up the wall, finding no strength to swim up.

_Three._ He found Mikayla standing in front of the small hole Lanny made, and she stretched out her hand to grab him. Strangely enough, her hand went through the energy field and was getting wet, but no water streamed out of it.

_Two._ He barely had any energy left, and felt how a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the hole

_One._ As his head came through it, he deeply inhaled a large amount of air. When he was in the water, he seriously thought he'd never been able to get out in time. Luckily, Mikayla had helped him. He felt very light in his head, and also quite weak. What do you think, that you would be alright if you've been just a bit lesser than a minute been under water?

He noticed Mikayla was talking to him, and he looked up at her. Was it wrong not to understand what she was trying to tell him. Suddenly, he felt not good in his stomach. Which meant someone was kicking in Brady or Boomer's stomach. He could imagine Lanny doing this, while screaming why they hadn't died yet. He looked back up at Mikayla, and could understand what she was asking: Are you okay? Boz shook his head.

"Let's say someone's hurting one of the Kings," he said. Hoping that Mikayla and Mason would get him out of the hole soon.

* * *

When he woke up week later, he was more cheerful than usual. He'd thought the secuestron would visit him yesterday night, but he hadn't. It didn't show up, and that made Boz happier than he was – even happier then when he found out he had a brother.

He walked down, and found Mikayla in the throne room. He quickly turned around to go back where he came from, hoping Mikayla hadn't spotted him. He'd been avoiding her since the water cave at the Dark Side. She wanted to know how he could have known the Kings had been unconscious, and if Boz told her how, she might spill the secret

"Boz, there you are," he heard Mikayla say. He cursed himself. He turned around, fake smile on his lips. He greeted her.

"Hey, Mikayla! How's it going? I gotta go," he added, and wanted to run away, but Mikayla blocked the way, "or I'll stay here." She held her machete tight.

"You're not going anywhere until I get answers." she said threatening. Boz sighed. He had to tell her, hadn't he?

"Okay, but if I tell you, do you promise you won't tell the others? Nobody should know about this. Not Brady, not Boomer, especially not Mason or Lanny." Boz said.

"Okay, but what is it?" she said, putting down her machete. Boz took a breath and started to explain everything to Mikayla.

* * *

**So, yeah, Mikayla knows.**


End file.
